Origin of the Fourteenth
by yamimitsukai
Summary: The relationship between Allen Walker, the 14th, and the Millennium Earl goes much deeper than anyone knows. Much deeper than what Allen, himself, believes. What ties Allen with the Noah Clan? New Chapter: Tyki's Woes in Babysitting!
1. Memories

**Summary: The relationship between Allen Walker and the Millennium Earl goes much deeper than anyone knows. Much deeper than what Allen, himself, believes. **

"Papa, can you sing me a song before bed?" A small voice called into the darkness of his room. A chuckle was heard at the bedside of the 3-year-old boy lying in the bed.

"Which song?" The small boy pondered, his lower lip sticking out as he thought.

"Whichever you want to sing!" the little boy finally decided, grinning broadly.

"Very well."

In the background, music began to play, matching the song that the man was going to sing.

_I've been dreaming for so long,  
to find a meaning to understand.  
The secret of life,  
why am I here to try again?  
Will I always, will you always  
see the truth when it stares you in the face?  
Will I ever, will I never free myself  
by breaking these chains? _

The young boy yawned, the song putting him to sleep.

_I've been living for so long,  
many seasons have passed me by.  
I've seen kingdoms through ages  
rise and fall, I've seen it all.  
I've seen the horror, I've seen the wonders  
happening just in front of my eyes.  
Will I ever, will I never free myself by making it right?_

A sudden crash resounded through the mansion where the two lived and the music was turned off. The man stood up from where he was sitting, completely alert, all traces of laziness gone and went to go see what had happened.

"Daddy? What's going on?" the small boy whispered, starting to move out of his comfy bed.

"Hush, Allen. Just get back on the bed and try to go to sleep. I'll be back after I see what happened."

"Will you finish the song when you get back?" Allen murmured.

"Of course. But you've heard it before, so you can practice singing it in bed and we'll sing it together." The man smiled as he left the room. The boy smiled and waved his hands through the air. Once again, the music started playing, only much softer than before.

_I've been dreaming for so long,  
to find a meaning to understand.  
The secret of life,  
why am I here to try again?_

The man wandered around the mansion, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the intruder in his home.

"How did they even find this place?" he muttered.

"Tyki!" the man called. "Are you here?" His feet led him to kitchen, where there was a light in the kitchen.

"Skin?" The man entered the kitchen to see a man with long red hair, half a mask on his face, a gun in his hands, and an expensive coat sitting on his kitchen table.

"…Mana, why are you dressed like Cross Marian?" the man asked.

"Earl, how are you?" the man named Mana asked.

"Stop avoiding the question." The Earl's eyes narrowed as his rage grew at the man in front of him. Mana sighed.

"If I get shot because of you, note that I will haunt you for the rest of eternity."

"You've never had the patience to wait or stay in one place for a long time." The Earl pointed out.

"Whatever. Cross Marian wanted to steal something from you; I'm not sure what it is, so he made me help him. Or he would shoot me. He even tied me to the chair."

"Aren't you able to get out ropes? Isn't that one of your acts as a clown?"

"Yes, but these are chains, not ropes. I accidently crashed into the dining table; that was the crash you probably heard." The Earl sighed. Cross Marian was such a troublesome person. Cross was not on his side, but he did make for some interesting company and he wasn't completely on the Black Order's side, but he did help them from time to time. And they had the audacity to make him a General! Really, those people were lunatics.

"Maybe he's stealing my cash again. It is around the same time that he is supposed to." The Earl mused. Mana shrugged.

"I don't really know, and I don't exactly care right now. I'm loosing circulation in my legs, can you please break these chains?" The other man rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. A second later the chains fell off the unfortunate man and he stood up, rubbing his wrists and moving his legs to get the blood flowing again.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind, I'm getting food." With that, Mana walked into the pantry and started rummaging around.

The Earl felt like slapping his hand to his face. Honestly, was this a complementary hotel or something? He really should start charging for the amount of people who kept coming and going as they pleased.

"I should find Cross before he makes a mess of things." With that, the Earl was back to wandering around his house to find another intruder, well technically guest since he wasn't going to kill Cross…yet.

After another five minutes of walking, he came upon his son's room, where the light was on. The Earl narrowed his eyes even more as he strode into the room. He found Cross's half-masked face and Allen's gray eyes bored into the other, neither turning around to look at the newcomer.

"Cross. What are you doing here?" The Earl asked, exasperated.

"Cute kid you got here." Cross said lighting a cigar without blinking or looking away.

"You are having a staring contest with a three year old. I hope you realize what that says about your mentality."

"He may be three physically, but we both know that he's a little older than that."

"Excuse me if me and my family mature differently then humans." Cross grinned, smoke curling from the cigar. Allen was silent, still staring at the intruder in his room.

"Allen? You can stop staring at the idiot now; you won." The Earl sighed. Allen still didn't blink nor look away.

"I don't like him. He's a moron." Cross flipped one of his fingers up elegantly in response.

"Papa! Red-haired moron did something bad!"

"Cross!" The Earl shouted. "Do not corrupt my son! I do not want him anything like you!"

"Tattle-tale." Cross muttered. Allen smirked held his small hand up with only one finger up. Of course he had made sure that his papa was not watching.

"OI! You little hypocrite!" Cross bellowed. "You little mother fu-"

"DADDY!"

"CROSS!"

"…Lo Siento."

"You can't say it in your first language?"

"I never say the S-word. It' my one rule." Everything was silent in room after that.

"So what did you want?" The Earl inquired, sitting down on a comfy chair. Cross did the same, but not before glancing at Allen who was still on the bed.

"The Black Order has discovered the existence of your son. It won't be long until they come after him." If the Earl could, he would have paled considerably.

"What? How? I made sure that he was well hidden!"

"I'm not sure, but I was _given_ orders to kidnap him from you. From Levier."

"Why haven't they placed him in an psychiatric institution yet? He's clearly insane."

"Once again, I don't know. Although I am trying to get him admitted."

"Is that what you came here for? To kidnap my son?"

"You think I'm a cradle robber, now?" Cross shouted. "I'm not that bad!" The Earl stared at him. Cross rolled his eyes at the unasked question.

"I was in the room because I was waiting for you. I have a plan, but I needed your agreement. And I need cash."

Allen snorted. "Broke are you?"

"Shut up, brat. I'm talking to your dad."

"Fine, I'm going to get a snack." With that, Allen grabbed a candle that was on his bedside and walked on his short three-year old legs to the kitchen.

"What do you propose we do, Cross?" Cross took a drag of his cigar and exhaled slowly.

"I'm going to be blunt about this. The Order knows where you live, by now. They knew that I know where you live, so I'm sure they sent someone to follow me. Problem is, I am not a hundred percent sure I lost them. Therefore, we assume that they know where you live and that your son is here. I'm proposing, that we seal Allen's memories of you away and let him travel with Mana."

"You want to do what?! With that crazy clown! Seal his memories? You're insane!" The Earl roared. Cross stared at the furious millennium old man passively.

"You know you are going to have to do something. Allen can't stay here. Not with Levier setting his lack of a mind on him." The Earl sat back down in his chair, feeling like a broken man. His precious child, his fourteenth child, who was still so young! It wasn't fair! Allen was far too young for these things to happen to him. He was such a special child: half Noah and half human with a piece of innocence that showed on his arm when he was born. And he was related to the millennium Earl by blood, and not by reincarnation. He still loved all of his other children dearly though. Even though not all of them had awakened yet.

"How long will it have to be?" Earl whispered, feeling the closest he has ever been to tears.

"At least until he is fifteen or sixteen. By that time Levier will for sure have found something else to occupy him with."

"And Mana knows of this?"

"He wanted to get your concurrence before agreeing with it." The Earl snorted, not unlike his son a few minutes ago.

"Mana is a much better man than you are."

"Hey just because he's got manners and I'm to amazing to use manners does not mean he's better than me."

"I'll go tell Allen." The Earl stood up; he hated doing this, but he knew it was for Allen's protection.

Cross nodded. He wasn't a bastard to let a father not say good-bye to their child.

The Millennium Earl took a deep breath before entering the kitchen. This was going to be difficult.

"Allen." The Earl entered the room. He found Allen and Mana building a tower out of kitchen supplies. Allen had his tongue sticking out as he concentrated on not making the giant tower fall. As soon as he put his item down (a pitcher), Allen turned to his dad and hugged his legs.

"Papa! Mana here is very nice! He's much better than that red-haired moron!" Earl picked up Allen as he felt his heart tighten in anxiety. He had never lied to Allen, and he wasn't starting now.

"Allen, I need you to listen to me. Do you remember about the Black Order that I sometimes tell you about?" Allen nodded.

"Well, they're coming here to take you away from me and I don't want that to happen." Allen was still; shocked at the information his papa was telling him.

"I'm going to have to seal your memories for awhile; just about me, and you'll be going with Mana. Alright?" Allen began to cry softly, understanding what was happening and what must be done.

"Can you sing me a song before I go?" Allen asked through his tears. The Earl smiled, mostly to reassure his son and himself.

"How about this? I'll give you this song to learn, and I want you to sing it to me when this is all over." He handed Allen a folded piece of paper and Allen took it, and folded it and placed it in the pocket of his pants.

"Here, you need a wardrobe change." With a snap of his fingers, Allen was out of his pajamas and into his favorite outfit, complete with his red ribbon.

"What about our lullaby?" Allen pleaded.

"You know it by heart, and if you forget, it will come back to you. I'll send you lyrics somehow." Allen sobbed even harder, hiding his head in his dad's chest.

"Now, now. Don't cry. You're my strong little Musician. My Fourteenth child. We will get through this. And soon you can see all of your other brother and sisters!" The Earl soothed Allen, petting his brown hair while hugging him.

"EARL!" Cross's voice bellowed through the house. "We need to go now! Levier is here with the Third Apostles!" The Earl whirled around with Allen still in his arms.

"Mana! Go with Allen and perform the spell! I know you know how! Go! Before they see either one of you!"

Mana nodded, grabbed Allen, and ran out the back door into the darkness with a mission.

"Come on Allen, let's do as your dad says." Allen didn't cry out loud, not wanting to make his dad's sacrifice in vain, but tears continued to trickle down his face.

"This will work, right?" Allen sniffled. Mana nodded, smiling reassuringly.

"Earl and Cross are both very strong in magic. They probably created an illusion on the house and left."

"But why couldn't they do that when we were all in the house?" Allen inquired.

"Well you see, magic has many different parts to it, and they part with illusions is both of their weaknesses. So it would have been very difficult to create an illusion with everybody there."

"Oh. Are you going to do the sealing now?" Mana smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid so Allen. But, I need something to act as an activation for your memories to return. Hm. What do you think it should be, Allen?"

"How about my Lullaby?"

"That would work. Could you sing it for me?" Allen nodded and closed his eyes as Mana sat him down on the ground. Very softly, a piano began to play, thanks to Allen's magic.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo  
Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

_WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~_

Mana chanted strange words, put his hands together, and placed his hands on Allen's head. A soft light emitted from Mana's hands to Allen's head and in a few seconds it was over. Allen collapsed on the ground, a side effect of the sealing process, and Mana picked him up and began to walk down the street.

"HALT!" A blonde man with a mustache walked to Mana and the sleeping child.

"I have a couple of questions for you." The man hissed. Mana blinked in surprise. _Wasn't this Levier?_

"Um, do you have any authorization to be questioning civilians on the street?" Mana questioned.

"I am Levier and I work of the Vatican Church. Now, if you don't want your soul to be damned, answer my questions!"

"Alright, there's no need to get violent or damn people's souls please. I'd rather not go to hell. Not again." Mana muttered, the last part said too quiet to catch.

Levier sniffed in disdain, obviously thinking of how low Mana was in society.

"Have you seen a man with long red hair, half a face mask on, with an exquisite coat along with a rather fat man with round glasses and a top hat?" Mana blinked. _Now what to tell him?_

"Well, I haven't seen anyone with a top hat tonight or since I've been in town. But I did see a man with red hair enter the bar down the street."

Levier huffed in anger.

"It figures that the stupid irresponsible idiot for a General would squander his mission." Levier looked at Mana again, with the sleeping Allen on his back.

"Who are you and why are you out so late?" Mana inwardly groaned. _Is this guy suspicious of everyone?_

"I'm Mana Walker. And this is my son. We recently arrived in town and were looking for a place to spend the night." Mana lied smoothly.

"Very well, go along." Levier turned away, obviously not interested anymore. Mana shrugged his shoulders and walked off, with the very child that Levier was looking for.

ORIGINOF14THORIGINOF14TH-

A few hours later, Mana had found a cheap hotel and was currently lying on the bed next to Allen, waiting for him to wake up. He felt the young boy stir and slowly wake up.

"Hello, Allen." Mana smiled at the three year old.

"…Who are you?" The boy whispered. Mana frowned. Surely the spell was only to remove the memories of his father? Oh, and his house. That's why Allen didn't remember him.

"What do you remember?" Allen hugged his knees, trying to get in the smallest ball possible.

"Being alone. And a piano playing."

"Was the piano playing a song, Allen?" The brown haired boy nodded slowly.

"But I can't remember what the song is; I just know I know it." Mana pulled Allen into his chest in a hug.

"It's ok, you can stay with me now." _Poor boy. Since he was with his dad spent nearly every single moment together, and I locked away all memories of his dad, he believes he has had no one in his life. _

Allen looked up at the man, with big gray eyes.

"Sir, you never told me your name." Mana was startled. _Since when was Allen polite? _He chuckled.

"I'm Mana. Mana Walker. And I'm a clown." Allen titled his head to the side.

"You mean at a circus? Which one?"

"I travel. Would you like to come with me?" Allen nodded furiously. Mana smiled at Allen, yet again, and stood up.

"Well, I might as well call you Allen Walker, then." Mana was then jumped on by a thirty pound three year old.

ORIGINOF14THORIGINOF14TH-

"MANA! Mana, Mana, Mana! Wake up, please, wake up!" Allen sobbed. It was many years after Mana had adopted him, and now his adopted father was dead. The funeral was over and Allen was left crying at Mana's grave. After a few hours, Allen grew silent. His tears were all dried up and now he was simply staring at the gravestone, a lost man. Where else could he go? He knew only Mana in this world. He could go back to one of the circuses he and Mana had stopped to work at, but that would make him feel miserable.

_Did Mana die because of my disgusting arm? I know he's gazed at it when he thinks I don't know. _

"Would you like me to resurrect him for you?" A voice broke the silence. Allen was to dead to the world to really care, but he did gaze up into eyes of a fat man in a top hat standing behind Mana's grave.

Allen couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity to this man. Almost like he knew him from somewhere, a very long time ago.

CHANGEOFPOV-

The Earl was feeling a bombardon of emotions at the current moment. He was happy, ecstatic that his son was well, and that he was happy, even if it wasn't with him, but he also devastated that he couldn't reveal his connection with Allen yet. Levier was still determined to find the child of the Earl, believing that he could be used against the Earl, somehow. Cross was keeping him updated about that problem. Unfortunately, he was responsible to his duty to ask every person who would be sitting at graveyards if they would like their loved one resurrected. It was in his contract with the Almighty God, who was actually much to lazy to do anything except order people around. _Stupid, lazy egoistical deity_! There is supposed to be a balance of souls on the planet, but with the overpopulation, just letting people die and stay dead was not very effective. Therefore, the Earl had proposed to bring back people from the dead, have them devour souls to help him keep the balance and then they would self destruct, taking the souls with them. It was a perfect plan, until the freaking Vatican Church was partially informed of his plans.

The Earl cursed God again. It was because God was bored and wanted to be entertained, that this whole Holy War started.

Anyways, the Earl was glad to see his son, however he had to ask the question that he asked everyone.

"Would you like me to resurrect him for you?" And when Allen had stared at him, the Earl just wanted to scoop up his child and hug him. Well, he still could, but that would be awkward if anyone walked in. His illusion magic still sucked. Although it was better than Cross's.

The Millennium was dismayed when Allen nodded in agreement. Once again, his contract forced him to do it. Reluctantly, the Earl summoned a skeleton and informed Allen to call his name.

"MANA!"

In less than a minute, the akuma was complete and it began to move.

"Allen. Why did you make me an akuma?" Mana's voice rasped from the skeleton. The Earl wanted to stay and protect his son, but someone else had died and he had to go.

"Good bye Allen. I hope I can see you soon." Allen turned to look at the man who had just spoken, but he had already left.

"Mana." Allen said happily.

"Allen! How could you! I curse you!" Allen stood in shock as he felt the left side of his face erupt in pain.

"Kill me, Allen."

Allen was lying on the ground to stunned to move. As Mana came closer, his left arm throbbed in pain as a bright light enveloped it. Allen was startled out of shocked stupor as his body began to move. He turned his face to see his left arm, transformed into a huge claw and it was heading directly for Mana.

"Mana, run!" Allen cried.

"Thank you, Allen." Mana whispered as the claw made contact with his skeleton.

Once again, Allen found himself staring at Mana's grave. Only this time, he was covered in blood, his own from the cut on his eye, and his hair had turned white from shock.

"OI, kid. You got innocence. Want to become an exorcist?" a man with long red hair and half a face mask on said as he walked to the traumatized child.

Allen stared at the newcomer not looking away from his eye. Cross stared back, all the while thinking about déjà vu.

"I don't like you, you red hair moron." Allen finally said, a few minutes later. Cross felt a pang of irritation at the old nickname.

"Just for that, I'm dragging you with me, whether you want to come or not." Cross muttered, picking up Allen. Allen was still to weak to even think about fighting back, so he stayed limp in Cross's arms.

After a few minutes of walking, Cross came upon a river. _Gotta wash the kid up anyhow._ And promptly threw Allen into the freezing water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Came the distressed yell from the now freezing, but clean boy.

Cross shrugged. "You were filthy." As Allen climbed out of river, shivering uncontrollably, he glared at Cross, promising revenge. Cross snorted. _This is going to be a beautiful relationship._

ORIGINOF14THORIGINOF14TH

Allen was in the music room, staring at the ebony white piano. It was beautiful and tugged a sense of familiarity in him. He knew, that this piano was _his._ Which was a ridicules notion considering he has never really had anything to call his own. Allen lightly stroked a few keys, barely listening to his Master talking from his ear piece. When Timcampy showed the music sheet, Allen was shocked at the piece that he and Mana were composing. Well, really it was Allen was trying to remember the song from his vague memories with Mana's help. Letting his fingers guide him, Allen pressed on the keys to play the song.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume_

Allen knew this song. It was coming back to him; the mansion, his room, Uncle Tyki, (oh God, Uncle Tyki!) Cross, that freaking lunatic, Mana, and his papa, the Earl. All of the times they spent together, the happiness they shared. And that night when Cross had brought the terrible news that forced them to be apart.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

_WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~_

How difficult had it been for his father? All those times when he had seen him, and Allen had tried to kill him? Allen felt tears fall down his face as he continued to play the Lullaby.

"Idiot Apprentice!" Cross's voice shouted over the ear piece. "Think of your wish as you play!"

_Wish?_ His father? Or his friends? Couldn't he have both? Was he being selfish? He really wanted to talk to someone, mainly Mana, or even better the Earl himself! His thoughts unconsciously turned to his friends, who had sacrificed their lives to help the Black Order. Was it really fair to let them die for something as corrupted as the Black Order? Still crying, Allen began to wish for the return for his friends. Hopefully, he could see his dad soon. As the last notes faded from the piano, Allen took a piece a paper he always had with him since he could remember. There was a song written on the paper and Allen finally remembered why he had it.

"_How about this? I'll give you this song to learn, and I want you to sing it to me when this is all over."_

As Allen felt the Ark returning to its normal self, he curled into a ball on the piano bench and finished his crying.

"So this is where the music room was." A familiar voice mused as it entered the room. Allen stood up straighter as the Millennium Earl entered the room. Slowly, Allen stood from the piano bench, staring at the man in front of him.

"What's the matter, boy? Aren't you going to run at me with your new sword?" The Earl felt terrible goading his son like this, but until Allen recovered his memories, he couldn't act like he knew Allen.

Allen started to run at the Earl, who looked shocked at the apparent suicide attack.

"Papa!" Allen cried as he crashed into the Earl, who somehow managed to stay on his feet. Allen grasped the Earl's coat and squeezed it, not wanting to let go anytime soon. He felt arms circle him as the Earl immediately understood and felt relief.

"Allen." He whispered, hugging his child tighter. The two stayed in that embrace for a few extra minutes, before they broke away.

"Tell me how you have been, Allen."

_I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back, it's my fault.  
Your destiny is forlorn,  
have to live till it's undone.  
I'd give my heart, I'd give my soul.  
I'd turn it back and then at last I'll be on my way._

**The End**

**And that's it. Origin of the !4****th****. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please leave me reviews telling me how it was and what I could have done to make it better. **

**The song that wasn't the Musician's Song was Jillian by Within Temptation. It was actually the inspiration for this story. **


	2. Utopia

**Because of several reviews telling me to continue with this story, I have! Here is how** **Allen's family members feel about his departure and the continuation of what will happen.**

Chapter 2- Utopia 

Road Kamelot was a happy person, well Noah. She had awakened her Noah powers a few years ago and now had the power of Dreams, she had a great family with her adoptive father Cyril, adopted mother Tricia, awesome adopted uncle Tyki, genetically related father, brother something or the other Millennium Earl, and recently, a cute younger brother she could play with! And all of the other Noahs who are already awakened, or will be soon would soon be a part of her family.

Road would spend most of her days going to school, going to the Earl's mansion to grab a snack, do homework, and play with Allen, and then go home to eat dinner with her adoptive parents and either sleep, or transport herself back to the Earl's house to play with Allen some more.

Allen, the son of the Millennium Earl, was the cutest person Road had ever seen. He was always smiling and ready to play and was the smartest three year-old that Road knew. Of course, he was the only three year-old that Road knew, but who cares about little details like that!

"Allen! Do you want to help me with my homework?" Little three year-old Allen smiled up at Road cutely.

"But doing homework, that's in the first grade! I can't do that, I'm much too young." Road grinned, or rather smirked, at Allen sitting in front of her, holding a book written by Charles Darwin.

"You do know the book that you're reading is for sixth or seventh years, right?"

"Um." Allen attempted to hide the book by shoving it under the table. "What book?" Road handed her papers to Allen, who started grumbling at the unfairness of the situation.

"Why can't you do your homework, Road?" Road stuck her tongue out at Allen.

"Cause I'm older! And what I say, goes! Got it?" Allen grumbled still but read Road's homework and started scribbling on the paper.

"All done! Bye!" Allen quickly jumped down from his seat, grabbed his book, and scampered off somewhere into the mansion. Road looked at her paper and found that Allen had scribbled a drawing of squiggly lines.

"ALLEN!" Road grabbed a lollipop, stuck it in her mouth, and proceeded to search for Allen to extract her vengeance.

PRESENTTIME-

Road sighed as she looked at her homework while she waited in the ark. Everyone else was fighting, well she was too (that red headed bookman, Lavi) but since he was in her dream world, she could multitask. Especially since the homework was due tomorrow morning. She really didn't want to do it; but then, she never did. If only Allen was still here. Then I could force him to do it. Road missed Allen terribly. The first time she saw him back at the Rewinding Town in Germany, he had grown up, but looked so lonely! Road had really wanted to hug him; well she did, and bring him back with her, but she couldn't! Not until Allen got his memories back. That was the worst part, loving someone so much, but not being able to interact with them because of outside forces. _Stupid Black Order_. How holy were they if they ripped families apart?

When Road had first seen him in the ark, Allen had grown, but he was still lonesome, Road could tell. She had immediately pounced on him, accidently mashing her face into his. Really. It was an accident. Ok, so Road was hoping that kissing Allen would maybe break the seal on his memories. It wasn't as if she knew what the signal was for Allen to regain his memories, but Road was willing to try anything if it meant getting her little brother back.

Road blinked as she felt the Lavi exorcist break out of her dream world. _Was I really out of it for that long? Wait, did I get any homework done? _Road sighed as she noticed her sadly blank paper. Would no one do her homework for her anymore?

Tyki Mikk-

When Allen still lived with the Millennium Earl and all of the Noah, Tyki was the designated babysitter. He had no idea why Road and Allen back then preferred him to someone like Lulubell, but whatever. He felt like the older brother or an extremely young and close uncle, which in Road's case is true. Allen was family, damnit! Why the fucking order had to go and ruin their little utopia was beyond him. The higher ups of the Vatican Church did not care about the sacrifice many of their members make, nor of the families they ripped apart by forcing individuals to come fight for them. Tyki scoffed, engrossed in his inner monologue while fighting his adopted little brother who didn't remember his past.

When white Tyki had first seen Allen on the train and played poker with him, he was so glad that Allen was alright; but he was also furious that Allen was fighting for the enemy. Of course Allen didn't really know that, but whatever. Tyki also felt despair from the cheating skills that Allen had acquired. Of course it was damn near impossible to prove that Allen had been cheating, but no one gets that many great hands all in a row! What had those imbeciles, Mana and Cross, been teaching him?

Tyki knew he was a major jerk when he confronted Allen in the forest. But he was so sick of it! The sealed memories forcing Tyki to act like an enemy, the bloody Vatican Church and the Black mother fucking Order, and the damned innocence that forced Allen to join the said bloody Order.

Tyki snapped.

He couldn't help it. The stress of having two lives finally caught up to him at the worst moment. Tyki still worried about his friends who he worked with in his White form; he hadn't seen them in forever and he had no idea how they were doing, his traveling around to find the blasted Heart of Innocence meant that he hadn't really relaxed and that whole Suman problem turned from entertainment to a tragedy when Allen showed up. Tyki hated seeing Allen suffering because someone else was suffering. It shouldn't be like that! He had thought. His rage grew, and even though Skin was the Noah of Rage, Tyki's anger completely clouded his better, practical self. His Black had come out while still in his Gray form. And Allen had gotten hurt because of it.

It was his fault. He had almost killed Allen. Seeing Allen lying like that on the forest ground, his left arm missing and all that blood everywhere. All that blood! Tyki felt his cloud of rage vanish and in its place came the unmistakable guilt.

Tyki's own heart had stopped beating and he moved to pick up the broken boy, _What have I done?_, but he had heard sounds of people heading this way. He couldn't transport like Road and all of the blood on the forest floor would have alerted someone in the Order, and then there would have been a search and then could have figured out it was Allen and then even more chaos would ensue, especially since Allen had not yet unsealed his memories.

_But all that blood! He'lldie!He'lldie!He'lldie!_

With no other choice that Tyki could think of at that time, especially since he was bombarded with what felt like a millions voltages of guilt, he left Allen to be taken back to the Order. The weeks and the months after that day had affected Tyki badly. He was planning on committing suicide with how depressed he felt, but his brother had actually stepped in before that could happen. It was probably the only time Tyki had broken down in front of a family member.

Now, he was seeing and fighting Allen and he had gotten even stronger. Tyki had felt a wave of relief at seeing Allen alive and well. If he hadn't been, well Tyki wouldn't be here at all no matter what his brother said.

As Tyki kept dodging Allen, _when had he learned to use a sword?_, he found himself in a position where he could somewhat dodge the huge sword and have it pierce his leg, or accept it head on.

Needless to say, it didn't take Tyki less than a fraction of a second to decide what to do. _This will be my price for harming you, Allen. Even if you don't know how much I regretted my actions afterwards. _

The entire world went black as he felt the sword enter his torso and the last sight that greeted Tyki was Allen's horror stricken face as he realized that Tyki had not moved on purpose.

Lulubell&Skin-

Lulubell and Skin had interacted with young Allen all those years ago, just not at the level that Tyki and Road did. Lulubell would occasionally watch the two when the Road was over and the Earl and Tyki were both out. Skin would sometimes, very rarely, share his sweets with them. He never said it out loud, but he enjoyed seeing their faces light up in delight. Especially Allen, since he was so little, but also so mature most of the time. Lulubell adored children, Allen and Road were no exception. Except when Road got homicidal, then everyone got out of her way.

Neither of them said it out loud, but when Allen left, there was a hole in the Noah family that couldn't be fixed. Without Allen with his father, the Millennium Earl succumbed to his negative emotions at a much higher rate. Everyone could see that he was miserable most of the time without Allen, even those fools Jasdevi. Tyki didn't laugh as much and smoked much more than he used to, and then he finally came to the mansion only when he was needed. Otherwise, he was with his family with his White side. Skin never offered to share his sweets, not even to Road, but she still got some anyways. Lulubell spent more times with animals that she found, than with her family. Jasdero and David hadn't known Allen all that well before he had left, so they didn't feel the absence that the other Noah felt.

Road tried to keep everything the same, just so no one would feel too lonely. She continued to act like a child; doing everything she and Allen would do together. Lulubell noticed how hard Road was trying, so she often took Road with her to see some of her special pets. It was never mentioned, but both females were glad of each other's company.

Skin didn't know how to react when he the Millennium Earl's son in the ark. Thankfully, he had left with his other friends to go forward while the girly samurai exorcist stayed behind. Thank the sadistic God that looked down on this world that he didn't have to fight Allen. But still, did this Kanda really think he could take down Skin, the Noah of Rage?

LATER-

Wherever each of the Noah were, in the ark or outside it, they heard a distant sound of a piano that was followed by a boy and a woman singing.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~_

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume_

Lulubell turned to where she thought the ark was located, hoping to gain insight on this new revelation. Allen?

All of the Noah inside of the ark clearly heard the song being played. As the ark began to restore itself, so did the fallen Noah clan members and the exorcists. One by one, the Noah family felt themselves transported to somewhere else in the ark, somewhere none of them had known existed. The site that greeted them was one that they had been waiting for many years and one they never thought they would see.

The Millennium Earl and Allen reunited, hugging each other, one crying from the newly released memories, the other comforting as best as he could while trying not to cry himself.

"Allen." Road whispered before dropping to her knees next to Tyki, who was still unconscious. As she tried her hardest not to cry, Allen and the Millennium Earl both looked surprised and ecstatic to have the rest of family join them. Then Allen began to sob even harder.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't deserve to be forgiven, especially after what I did!"

Road jumped to her feet and ran to hug Allen, before the Earl to move to hold his son again. Allen was shocked, as he felt a pair of hands circle him, his feelings unknowingly walking down the same path that Tyki's had months before.

"Relax Allen. It's all right. We all did things to each other, so let's forget about it now. Families aren't families unless they try to kill each other, right?" Road smiled at Allen, the latter obviously trying to gain control over his emotions. And failing.

Skin was standing to the side, confused as he thought he had died and perished in the fight between the Samurai. Although he was positive that he brought down the bastard as well. But here was Allen, little Allen who regained his memories and their first family reunion in almost thirteen years was filled with tears. Sighing, Skin reached one of his many pockets and pulled out a bar of chocolate. He was planning on saving it, but Skin guessed now was as good a time as any.

"Allen, here." Skin handed the chocolate to the crying teen, which was automatically taken by the Noah of Dreams.

"Road!"

"Thanks, Skin! Allen and I will share it, right Allen?" Road laughed, holding up the sweet. Allen took the lack of the arms and launched himself to Skin's side to give him a hug.

"Thanks Skin." Allen mumbled into his mended jacket. Skin grinned and ruffled Allen's hair in return.

"Just stop crying, brat, and we'll call it even." Allen laughed softly, his tears subsiding as he reintroduced himself to his lost family.

Then Allen spotted Tyki on the ground, still somewhat injured, the ark unable to completely restore his spirit. White Tyki was lying there, and he looked like he was dying and Allen felt ready to burst into tears again at Tyki's condition. He slowly walked over to the older man, his heart ready to crumble and die at the sight before him.

"Tyki, are-are you going to be alright? Is he going to be alright?" Allen whispered, his voice breaking from over flowing emotions. The Earl came up behind Allen, and gently embraced him once again. Allen turned to hide his face in the Earl's jacket, his shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs.

"He'll be fine, Allen. Don't worry. You healed most of his injuries when you played the Melody and thought of your wish." The Earl murmured, feeling depressed at the miserable reunion his family was having. _Well, at least we are finally reunited._

A groan came from the floor, as Tyki regained consciousness.

"Where am I and why don't I have a cigarette?"

"Uncle Tyki." A soft voice reached his ears. Tyki blinked and looked around from his position on the floor, his eyes finally finding Allen, who was looking miserable. He then saw all of the Noah who had been in the ark around him in the mysterious room.

"Yo, boy! Do you have a cigarette?" Allen laughed lightly, seeing that Tyki was going to be all right, and that he hadn't killed him.

Road bounded to Tyki, her worry over him also disappearing as he joked around.

"Guess what, Tyki? Allen remembers! That means you're going have to babysit again!"

"Oi, aren't both of you too old for me to babysit?" Tyki protested. Memories of all of the pranks, jokes, and messes that the two made when the Earl was gone flashed through his mind.

"We're never too old to be watched!" Road declared. With that said, she grabbed Allen by his hands and began to make him dance with her across the room. The rest of the Noah looked on fondly.

"With your mindset, you'll never be old enough." Tyki smiled softly, the sight of his legally adopted niece and illegally adopted brother playing together once again, was enough to lift any depressed feelings anyone had.

Jasdero and David had mostly stayed to side; both of them had barely known Allen when he was little, so this side of him, the playing-with-Road side to be more specific, was strange. They had seen 'Black' Allen when they mentioned his former Master's debts, so seeing him act like a child was vastly different then what they thought of him.

"Jasdevi! Come play with us!" Road shouted, grabbing their arms to pull them to the center of the floor.

"Let's play tag!"

"We'll shoot you!"

For the next couple of hours, it was all fun and games as Road managed to get everyone to join her game of tag. Of course it was vastly different than normal tag, with Jasdero and David shooting at people instead of chasing them, Skin shooting lightning at them, and the Earl poking people with Lero, his faithful umbrella. Tyki was actually sitting and watching mostly, with cigarette that he found in one of his pockets (thank god!) sending his tease butterflies to play for him.

It was as if Allen had never left.

Tyki exhaled the smoke from his lungs as he wondered how his family was going to be from now on_. Would be the same as they were before Allen left? Or would it be somewhere in the middle of now and then_? Well, their family was complete now. And there was no way in hell that Tyki would let his brother go back to the corrupted religious faith.

However, Allen would never want to leave his friends. This was a major problem. Sighing, Tyki moved away from the wall and to the door.

"Where are you going, Tyki?" Allen asked, spotting him about to leave. Tyki smiled and gave a small wave.

"I'll be right back. Have fun." With that, Tyki opened the door and willed himself to be wherever the hell Cross was.

"OI! Cross!" Tyki yelled as he sauntered over to where Cross was waiting with a girl.

"How are you-how are you fine?" The girl screamed. Terror sparked her eyes as Tyki walked closer. Cross sighed.

"I'm sorry Lenalee." And knocked her out by pinching a nerve in her neck. Setting her gently on the ground, Cross turned to look at the new arrival.

"What do you want Mikk?"

"Do you have a spare cigarette packet? I'm out." Instantly, a pack of cigarettes was thrown at him.

"Thanks. Allen's regained his memories." Cross lighted his own cigarette, taking several long seconds to respond.

"He has, has he? And what do you want me to do about it?"

"None of us want him to go back to the Order, I'm sure you know that. But he won't want to leave his friends."

"So what? You want to offer them a choice to join you? That's never going to work." Cross scoffed. Tyki glared at him.

"Of course I know they won't. Most of them have spent their entire lives fighting against us. Why would they have a change of heart?"

"Glad to see you still have brains." Cross mumbled. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know if it will really work, but we could arrange a compromise."

"Such as?"

"Since our family has been charged with making sure that this world doesn't get too overpopulated, we still have to use the akuma. But, the Noah clan will not directly attack the Order or any exorcists working for the order as long as they don't attack first. How's that?" Cross looked thoughtful as smoke circled around his head.

"So really, a compromise of as long as you don't try to harm us, we won't harm you and things will still go on." Tyki nodded.

"As for his friends, since there should be a nonviolence treaty, they can visit him without fear of being attacked and Allen can still stay with us. "

"I like it. Makes my job hell a lot easier."

"So, let's go to the Earl and draw up a contract." Tyki and Cross left Lenalee where she was and walked towards the door that Tyki came from.

"I'm back!" Tyki announced as he stepped through the doorway. A chorus of "welcome back" filled the room. When Cross stepped into the room, two gun-holding lunatics immediately assaulted him.

"CROSS!"

"WE AREN'T GOING TO PAY YOUR DEBT!"

Cross blew smoke in their faces as he walked lazily towards the Earl.

"Oi, Earl. Tyki here has an idea that could work out for both parties. In a way."

"Master!" Allen ran up to his former master hoping to hear information about his friends.

"Yes, they are all fine. All of them. Including that new fat kid." Cross said before Allen could ask.

"Mean, master. Mean." Allen grumbled but was glad that everyone was safe.

"Allen! We're not done playing yet!" Road yelled, dragging him back to their game of tag.

"So, what's your idea, Tyki?"

Tyki and the Earl explained about the contract, the nonviolence treaty, everything and the Earl listened with rapt attention. Anything to make his little Allen happy, he would do it while bending and avoiding a few rules if he could.

"Hm. That's not a bad idea. Cross, will you be the representative for the Order? Because we all know they would never go for it otherwise."

"Sure."

A few hours later, the contract was written up, the exorcists were brought in and had been told about the current situation, minus the fact that Allen was completely related to the Noah family, and Cross had specific orders to go straight to the Order to deliver it. Tyki, Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Chaoji, who was carrying an unconscious Krory all came along

Not all of the exorcists were happy with Allen being allied with the Millennium Earl's family. Chaoji refused to talk to him, staying as far away from Allen as was possible and Lenalee kept glancing at Allen with a tiny amount of fear. Kanda honestly could care less, with his past and all, and Lavi was a bookman so Allen changing sides in a war was simply history. Allen was still Allen in their books, or in Kanda's case a bean sprout. Allen walked next to Tyki, worried about the unofficial adopted brother, considering that Allen didn't know whether he was fully healed or not.

The whole group had come to explain the terms of the contract, first to Koumi, who Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi all said would understand perfectly and back them up once the contract reached the higher-ups. Cross just grunted in agreement. And Tyki wondered if this was actually going to work since Levier was single handedly the most stubborn, racial, and stupidest man that Tyki had ever gotten the honor to know.

"Hang on, do we tell Levier about Allen's status? He is going to want to use him once he knows, treaty or not." Lavi said, right as they walked up towards the Gate Guardian thing.

"We are going to have to. If I must, I will take Allen and break out of the Order." Tyki scowled.

"Oi, all you bakas. Levier is here right now. We picked the wrong time to come back." Kanda said a slightly angry tone.

"How do you know that, Kanda?" Lenalee asked, the first she had said a word since being told about Allen's parentage.

"Cause those stupid third exorcist people are coming towards us."

"Shit." Cross muttered. "Our job just became harder."

"All of you are to surrender and come with me to see Lord Levier!" the third exorcist who had come out shouted.

"We were planning on seeing him anyways, you useless-" whatever Cross was going to say was lost in Tyki's hand that was covering his mouth.

"I have a message from the Earl to him, so thank you for coming to escort us." Tyki spoke diplomatically.

"Shut up, Noah!" the exorcist hissed violently. "These exorcists are to be escorted to Levier's office to be questioned for treason. You will be killed immediately!"

"Then Levier will never know what I was going to say. How do you know it isn't something pertaining to this Holy War nonsense you people keep spouting about?" Tyki pointed out. "And you can't arrest them for coming from a mission."

The exorcist's face turned red in anger but he swallowed the words he wanted to say and marched with the group right behind him.

"Well this is great!" Lavi grinned. Kanda grunted.

"Great for you. By law they can't really touch you since you are not officially a part of the Order." If it was possible, Lavi's grin got even wider.

Lenalee and Chaoji didn't say anything, but everyone could see Lenalee holding back tears, and how tense Chaoji was by the way his hands were clenching Krory.

All to soon, the group was inside Levier's office, which was actually Koumi's office, with a dozen other people all with weapons pointed at the group.

"Are all of you attempting treason?" Levier hissed. "Why were you seen walking with a Noah of all things!"

"I take offense to thing comment. I am a living being." Tyki said, walking up to the desk Levier was sitting at.

Levier glared and raised a hand.

"Kill him!" he shouted and a dozen weapons fired at the same time.

"Crown Clown Activate!" Allen's voice was heard from the resulting chaos. When the dust cleared, Tyki was unharmed, with a surprise look on his face, Allen had blocked the half of the room Tyki, his friends, and Cross were in with the white cape of his innocence, and there was blood on Allen from a gun. Allen bit his lip to deal with the pain as he held his right shoulder to cover up his wound, his innocence deactivating.

Tyki turned to Levier; all pleasantries vanished from his face.

"You're lucky that the Millennium Earl isn't here, or you would already be dead." Levier turned away from the Noah to glare at the youngest exorcist.

"You have just committed treason, Walker. And for that you will be executed." He announced. There was a sound of a sword sliding out of its sheath and Kanda and taken a stance in front of Allen, clearly showing everyone, who it was he was protecting.

"Are you blind, Levier?" Kanda demanded. "Your men would have shot the rest of us standing here if Allen had not activated his innocence!"

"Then you would have been down a few more exorcists." Lavi chimed in. Levier glared at the rebelling exorcists and looked back at Tyki.

"Fine, explain why you are here." Levier spat, his anger growing by every minute.

"The Earl wishes to make a compromise with you, although I'm not sure he would want to now. But here are the details of the contract. It has already been approved by one of your Generals so it is already in place. You just need to inform the rest of your Order."

Levier took a few minutes to read the compromise, his rage growing after every sentence.

"This clearly gives you the upper hand!" Tyki stared impassively at the stupid man.

"How so? All it is really saying is that you don't attack us, we don't attack you, we still make Akuma and you can still destroy them. The only difference is that there is less fighting between the Order and the Noah family."

"I refuse to acknowledge it!" Levier shouted. "We must annihilate every single one of you for the safety of mankind and the future of the world!"

"You are a very stupid man." Gasps echoed around the room as Cross stepped forward with a fresh cigarette in his mouth.

"You should simply accept it, considering I helped formulate it and already signed it. And since I'm a General, I have the political power of the Order." Levier sputtered in rage, his face becoming a much darker hue.

"I agree with this contract, Mr. Mikk." Koumi said walking towards the younger group of exorcists with a first aid kit in his hands. Allen smiled at Koumi, grateful to the man for his kindness. After cleaning and bandaging Allen's wound, Koumi turned around and walked to Levier.

"Mr. Levier, this contract can help reduce the number of casualties drastically. It will mean improvement for the Order and there can be actual peace between the Noahs and the Order hopefully in the future."

"It's all lies! Can't you see? They will make us abide by this contract and break it the first chance they get! I'm trying to save the world, me! And I say that we will not accept it!" Levier screamed, his face bright red, and his eyes seemed to be popping out of his skull.

"I think, we should remove Levier from his post as Head of the Order under the terms of insanity." Lavi spoke up. Immediately the room quieted down.

"Explain yourself, Bookman Junior." A third exorcist demanded. Lavi grinned.

"Well, as Mr. Koumi explained, this contract will decrease the number of casualties and therefore make it much more easier for exorcists to complete their job. Which is exorcise akuma, not fight head on with the Noah family. We may be doing it, but we shouldn't have to. Since Mr. Levier cannot see that, he should be seen as unfit to lead and therefore needs to be replaced. It could be stress related, but any case, he is becoming insane."

Reever sighed and walked into the middle of the floor.

"Since there is a law in the Order stating that if three-fourths of any Order branch feels that their superior is unfit for duty they can vote him to be replaced; we can use this rule with all of the Branch Orders and see how they feel. If three-fourths or more from every single Branch Order is dissatisfied, I will call the Vatican Church Levier will be replaced."

"What? You can't do this! You're all insane and fools!" Levier shrieked as he slammed his hands on the desk. As the room erupted in chaos, Tyki grabbed Allen and walked out of the room with Kanda and Cross following. The four of them stood in the hallway, all of them no doubt happy that Levier would soon be getting fired. Well, maybe. But there was a high chance that he would.

"Are you alright?" Tyki asked Allen, nodding towards his shoulder.

"Fine, it wasn't that bad." Allen reassured him. Kanda tsked in annoyance.

"Do you like being self sacrificial, moyashi?"

"I am not!"

"Then how the fuck did you get shot and the rest of us didn't?"

"I was a little late. It was the first shot that was fired, and I didn't get Crown Clown up in time to block it." Tyki shook his head in dismay.

"You didn't have to have it defend me, Allen. I could have taken care of myself."

"Well, I did anyways." Allen muttered.

"You guys can come back in." Koumi's head popped out of the door. "Everything has gone back to relative calm."

When they reentered the room, they saw Levier had been dragged out of the office by some the finders who had trained their guns on him, and the rest of the people in the room calmed down after the recent fiasco.

"So what's your answer?" Tyki asked Koumi.

"The majority of the people here approved your compromise, so we will abide by it." Koumi explained. "We don't have an acting leader, but since a General is here with us, he is temporarily in charge until the Vatican Church sends in a new person or promotes someone. That means Cross is stuck here for a while." Cross groaned. "Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Tyki nodded.

"Well, for one, I hope you are promoted cause you seen to have a good head on your shoulders. Two, Allen Walker will be coming with me back to the Noah."

Immediately, the room erupted into chaos once again.

"SILENCE!" Koumi yelled. Surprisingly enough, it actually worked. "Can you explain your reasoning behind this?" Koumi's voice sounded strained. Tyki assumed it was because he had actually wanted to deny it, instead of calmly ask why.

"I had hoped to get away before having to say this, but I guess there is no choice. Allen is actually the son of the Millennium Earl. Based on events that had happened when he was three, it was decided that his memories were to be sealed and he would live with someone else to protect him. Recently, the seal that held the memories broke so he now remembers everything about his past." Tyki explained, hoping that the Koumi's rational sense would not desert him now.

"Allen Walker, is the Earl's son?" Koumi whispered. For once, the room was deathly silent.

"This contract was based on our desire for Allen to stay with us, and Allen's loyalty to his friends. Cross and I came up with a way that both could happen and we talked to the Earl about it. He agreed and sent me here to tell you about it. So I have, and now Allen and I will be going."

"Wait!" Lavi's voice penetrated the growing silence. "How will we get in contact with you so we, or at least I, can meet you?"

"Allen can use the ark and Road-"

"Why would want to be in contact with them, Mr. Lavi!" Chaoji shouted. "Even if they are offering a truce, he's still the enemy! They've killed so many, and you want to stay with them?" Lavi gaze turned cold as he regarded the newest exorcist.

"Chaoji, Allen is my friend. And he hasn't killed! And Chaoji, we are, sorry were in a war. People die all the time; that is what war means. Besides, how many people did the Church kill all those years ago, when something didn't go their way? Thousands, millions, even billions, who can say for sure. So you can't say that we don't murder as well." Chaoji fell silent, but still glared at Allen and Tyki. Allen smiled gratefully to Lavi; he was seriously the best friend ever. Lavi grinned back in return. Tyki gently took Allen's arm and bowed respectfully.

"Well, thank you for seeing us and I'm glad you accepted the compromise and we'll be on our way now."

"Wait, last question." Koumi said. "Why didn't the Earl come instead?" Tyki grinned.

"Because if he had, Levier would have been dead the moment he saw him. He was the one to try to take Allen from the Earl all those years ago in hopes of using him to control the Earl. Now, bye!"

With that, Allen summoned the ark and the two left to go back home.

"Hey, where did Cross go?" Shit.

"Find him!"

EARL'SMANSION-

The Noah family was waiting for the return of Tyki and Allen. Hopefully, they had gotten the compromise to be official and now they could spend time with Allen.

"It's late. Why don't you guys head to bed and see Allen in the morning?" Lulubell offered. Road looked offended.

"And leave you here with him? No way! I want to stay too!" Lulubell sighed. Really, Road could be so inconsiderate at times.

"Road, Allen just remembered everything today. He has probably been feeling an enormous amount of guilt because of all the pain he thinks he put us through. Allen will be exhausted, and I'm sure he'll want to spend time with his father. And who said I will be staying?" Road's face fell, as she figured that Lulubell was right, but she wanted to see Allen terribly!

"Road, we've waited almost thirteen years. You can wait one more night. If you want, you can come to my place." Lulubell offered. Really, the things she did for her family!

"Can we have a sleepover?" Road asked, getting excited. Lulubell nodded. Road cheered, tackled Lulubell, and hugged her, and Lulubell walked to where she resided with Road piggybacking.

The Earl was grateful to Lulubell, he really was. How could he ever tell his little Road to leave? He couldn't and that's why he was thankful to Lulubell for letting him have the first night of Allen's return to himself.

"We're back!" Tyki called into the empty living room. "And I'm going to sleep!" Beckoning Allen to follow, Tyki led the way to Allen's old room.

"We fixed it up about a month ago. I'll see you in the morning, alright Allen?"

"Night Tyki." Allen yawned. He was exhausted from emotional roller coaster day. It had been so long. Silently, Allen opened the door to his room. It was almost exactly the same as he remembered. Except the bed was much larger of course, and there were several portraits of his family members hanging on the walls.

"Allen." The Millennium Earl called from his spot on his chair near Allen's bed.

"Papa!" Allen gleefully called and ran to jump onto his lap.

"I feel like such a little kid." Allen admitted giving his father another hug.

"That's perfectly fine. I missed most of it." The Earl responded. Allen smiled and cuddled in his lap.

"Hey, Allen. You need to sleep. In your bed. Not on my lap."

"But I'm comfy." Allen protested.

"But I'm not."

"Fine." Allen climbed into his bed, his body craving for sleep, but his mind not wanting to.

"Papa, can you sing me a song?"

"Which song?"

""Whichever you want to sing!"

"Very well."

_The world seems not the same_

_Though I know nothing has changed_

_It's all my state of mind_

_I can't leave it all behind_

**The End**

**The song is Pale by Within Temptation by the way. **

**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter in a supposed to be one-shot story. **

**Please, review and tell me about any mistakes I may have made. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I got numerous of reviews telling me to continue on with this story, but I didn't know how to do it until the newest chapter came out. Thank you for all of your reviews on the previous chapters! I didn't expect this story to be that popular. **

**Enjoy! ~ **

The contract established between the Vatican Church and the Noah family had been in place for several months and both sides were satisfied with the result. Of course, with the contract in place, that meant that the Holy War could never truly be over, but the casualties were much less, and the akuma that were slain had already done their jobs of thinning the ever growing population.

Allen Walker, son of the infamous Millennium Earl himself, was currently on his way to visit his friends at the Black Order headquarters that was in North America. His friends, Lavi the Bookman, Kanda the Easily Angered Exorcist with a Sword, and Lenalee Lee, the sister of Komui Lee, along with a few scientists were pretty much some of the only members of the Black Order to continue correspondence with Allen after the fiasco that had happened with Levier and the knowledge that Allen had allied himself to the hated opponent of the Vatican Church. The knowledge that Allen was actually related to the Noah family was kept as a High Class Order secret; only the people who were in the room at the time of the announcement knew and they had kept the knowledge to themselves under the result of execution if anyone uttered a word to others.

"Now Allen, you will be back within a few hours, correct?" A tall Portuguese man with messy hair and very strange glasses was twirling a top hat while starring at the younger, white haired boy.

"Yes Tyki." Allen replied, amusement creeping into his tone as he said his good-byes to his adopted uncle. Ever since he had rejoined the Noah family, there was very little time to be by himself. Although, Allen found that he really didn't mind the company. Spending years with only Marion Cross for company would definitely make anyone glad for anybody's companionship.

"I'll be ready by nine. I promise, Uncle Tyki. You can tell Road and father both that." Allen gave Tyki a hug before heading to the big doors that led into the headquarters of the North American branch.

Right before Allen lifted his hand to knock, a red blur was seen racing towards Allen.

"MOYASHI-CHAN!" Lavi cried as he crashed into Allen.

"Don't call me Moyashi, Lavi! It's Allen!" He yelled back.

Tyki smiled and turned to walk to nearby café. He wasn't going to be far away from Allen for at least another ten years. His guilt over what had happened in the recent past had made Tyki extremely overprotective of his 'nephew'.

"He'll be alright, Tyki." A small voice reached his ears. Tyki looked down to see a doll in his hands. He chuckled softly.

"I know, Road. Now, go away! I can't be seen with a doll! What will people think of me?" The Noah of Pleasure moaned dramatically.

"Oh shut up! Just look at the way you are dressed in your white form! Get a better fashion sense! Having a doll is not something people will be commenting you on." The Noah of Dreams, who was currently a doll, screeched.

Tyki sighed as he ignored his niece to order a cup of coffee from the café he had just entered. Good thing he had a book to keep him occupied (and relatively sane from his family members) for the five-hour waiting he would be doing today.

_Inside the Black Order_

"Lavi! Where are you dragging me?" Allen yelled as Lavi nearly yanked his arm out of his socket to keep pulling him through the large hallways of the Order.

"Shush, Allen! We're going to prank Kanda. He's in a meeting right now, and he was forced to leave his sword behind. This is the perfect time to steal it from him!" Lavi declared as they continued to almost fly.

"Where's Lenalee?"

"I'm not sure. I asked, but she wouldn't really tell me before she went someplace."

"That's weird." Allen commented, relieved that they had slowed down to a relaxing pace.

"It is!" Lavi agreed. "I even asked the Old Panda but he told me to shut up, work, and that he was going someplace."

"I thought Bookmen had the privilege of being able to know exactly what was happening at any moment for not telling anyone else?"

"We do. But Lenalee wouldn't tell me. Not even Komui will tell."

"Oh well. How big is this place, Lavi?"

"Pretty big, actually. But we're here, Moyashi!"

"Don't call me moyashi!"

Both boys quieted down, and Lavi picked the lock to enter Kanda's room. Within a minute, the two were prowling around the room, heading towards Kanda's beloved Mugen sword.

"Alright, ready Allen?"

"Ready." With both of them holding their breath, Lavi went to pick up the sword. When no Kanda showed his face suddenly or anything, Allen and Lavi both started to breathe again as they turned to sneak back out with their prize.

Just as they managed to reach the doorframe, a shadow blocked the way back outside to safety.

"And what do you two think you guys are doing?" A low growling voice broke the silence.

"Yuu-chan! We, we, we were just going to, um, polish your sword for you. Yup." Lavi slowly backed into the room hiding behind Allen.

"Don't call me Yuu, baka-Usagi!" Kanda shouted as he lunged at them.

"AHHHHH!"

The next few minutes were filled with chaos and mishap and by the time the three males had ceased moving for a moment, Kanda had somehow gotten his sword back, and the room had been destroyed by sword cuts, hammer smashes, claws, and thrown items. Lavi and Allen took this lull to start running.

"Run for your life, Allen! After me!" Lavi cried.

"NEVER! Small, white-haired people first when there is a homicidal samurai loose!"

"No me!"

"MOYASHI! BAKA-USAGI! Get back here so I can kill you!" Kanda's voice thundered the hallway.

"MEEEEEEPPPPPP!" Lavi and Allen shrieked as they ran at full speed down a random hallway.

"Lavi? Where are we going?" Allen yelled as he continued to run.

"I have no idea!" the red haired exorcist wailed. "But keep running unless you want to be a skewered marshmallow!"

After several turns, a couple of flights down stairs, and through a set of inconspicuous double doors, Allen and Lavi stopped running and were both panting heavily.

"I think we lost him!" Lavi cheered.

"I think we've lost ourselves." Allen retorted. "Let's not do that again. Unless you are absolutely positive that BaKanda won't be standing in the freaking doorway next time."

"DEAL!"

"Now, where are we?" Allen began to walk around the dimly lit, white, marbled room. It seemed too empty for a room so large.

"I think this used to be a laboratory." Lavi whispered. Slowly, the two boys examined the large floor space, their curiosity overcoming their rational sense of leaving and staying out of trouble.

"Look here, Allen. The floor is slightly scrapped. I'm pretty sure there used to be a large machine here."

"But what is this place used for? And why is it empty, now?" Allen whispered. "Lavi, I think we should leave."

"No way, Allen! Think of all the information I could find. What if there is a treasure hoard of knowledge nearby? The Old Panda would never forgive me if I leave now!"

"But Lavi-!" Lavi's hand covered Allen's mouth.

"Quiet, Moyashi. I think someone is coming." Sure enough, Allen could hear the faint sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"My name is Allen, baka!" Allen muttered. "Where do we hide?" Lavi pointed in a direction.

"We can't hide behind anything, so we'll have to blend in with the shadows in a corner. It's not much, but it will have to do for now." Quickly and silently, the boys raced into the corner that was farthest distance away from the door, and sank down into a crouch to hide in the shadows better.

"Lavi, we both have pretty bright colored hair."

"Put your jacket over it. Hopefully, no one will be coming in here and they are only walking past."

The two had no such luck. No sooner had Lavi finished his sentence, that the door had opened and a group of figures entered the room. Komui Lee, followed by his sister Lenalee, who was ahead of Chaoji, who was walking in front of an unknown man with two dots on his forehead and his blonde hair tied in a braid, who was leading-

"Dammit. What is he doing here?" Lavi hissed.

Malcolm C. Levier, the insane representative from the Vatican Church itself.

"Lavi, I thought most of the Black Order headquarters had testified against him." Allen whispered, dread filling in his chest.

"That's what I thought too. But there must have been a trial within the Vatican. And since he had a major role in the Vatican Church itself, someone must have pardoned him. Maybe that's where Komui and Lenalee went." Lavi reasoned.

"Lavi, this is bad. He despises me and thinks I betrayed the Order. If he still has a standing within the Order, while I'm still inside, the Compromise between the Vatican and the Noah family may be cast aside."

"Shit. And since the only one with a high enough standing to pardon him would be the Pope himself, Levier has the upper hand. He could claim you were trying to destroy the Order from the inside, and since you are the son of the Millennium Earl himself, the Pope would most likely stand behind Levier."

"Crap, Tyki and Road are going to lock me up for twenty years in a cage if I ever get out of this." Allen groaned.

"I think you would prefer being locked up by your family rather than being tortured for information from the Vatican or being used as a test subject." Lavi commented darkly. "The best we can do is stay put and hope they don't notice us."

Allen sighed. "The highest chance that they don't find us?" Lavi giggled softly.

"With your luck Allen? Less than ten percent."

"Damn."

"I want to see Alma." Levier's voice cut through whatever else Allen and Lavi were going to whisper.

"Mr. Levier, you of all people know that Alma Karma has been comatose for years. Ever since the Massacre that happened years ago." The blonde man with the braid said.

"I know that, Mr. Link. But I don't care. I want to wake him up. Bring Yuu Kanda if you have to. We'll try everything we can to wake the first Second Exorcist up." Levier growled. He started pacing. "That Walker kid was a good exorcist, even if he is a traitor. We need to replenish the qualities and quantities of exorcists if we hope to win this war!"

"So he still doesn't know that you are the Millennium Earl's son, yet. That's some good news." Lavi murmured.

"Lavi, what is a Second Exorcist?" Allen asked. "They are making it sound like he is some sort of experiment."

"If I remember the Old Panda's notes correctly, it was an experiment performed about nine years back." Lavi's eyes glazed over as he remembered the vital information that he had read without permission from the elder Bookman. "Exorcists who were killed in battle were used as test subjects for the Second Exorcist project. Scientists would implant Akuma characteristics such as enhanced speed and strength and super effective regeneration abilities. Only two people were known to have awakened from the process, Alma Karma and one other. The scientists would forcibly try to synchronize Innocence into the two, which is where their regeneration abilities were used the most. The tests would literally tear their bodies apart, killing them while their healing capability would cure them before they completely died." Lavi paused to catch his breath and Allen jumped on this chance to ask a question.

"Lavi, who was the other survivor?" Lavi was silent for a moment.

"The only other survivor, from the Second Exorcist program and one of the few survivors from the Massacre that happened soon after, was Yuu Kanda."

There was silence is the shadowy corner as the white haired, cursed boy digested this new information.

"So BaKanda, died years ago but was reborn?" Allen finally answered. Lavi nodded.

"Now, don't go on telling him if we live through this. Then he'll really have a reason to kill me." Allen grinned, trying to make light of their current situation.

"That means that BaKanda is much older than either of us."

Levier's angry voice interrupted the soft giggles coming from the corner.

"Director Lee, no more complaints coming from you. Or I will have you and your sister locked up for treason. Now, for the third time, do I have your full cooperation?"

"On what charges of treason?" Komui Lee's voice boomed across the empty laboratory.

"For not assisting a person with higher standing than you! Now, you and Miss Lee will not utter a word of this to anyone, not even that I am here watching your Branch. Mr. Han and Mr. Link here will assist me in making sure that you can follow orders! Do I make myself clear?" Levier thundered.

"Yes, sir." Komui muttered and Allen saw Lenalee nod her head, not daring to look at Levier.

"Good." Levier turned to a female scientist who had entered the room when Allen and Lavi had been talking. "Master Zhu, show us Alma Karma."

"As you wish Mr. Levier." The Asian woman said as she walked to a wall, pressed a panel and other walls opened up to reveal machinery that was slowly sliding out on moving walkways.

And one of those machines was coming out right where Allen and Lavi were hiding.

The white haired boy with a scar and the red haired boy with an eye patch looked at each other before mutually deciding that they didn't want to get run over by a moving piece of metal and would rather face Levier, a man so fanatic he would kill hundreds to see a small slice of success, in a gamble to live.

Lenalee was the first to turn around.

"Allen, Lavi! What are you doing here?" She cried, which caused the other people with her to stare at the two eavesdroppers.

"Well," Lavi chuckled weakly, "You see, Yuu is mad at us right now, so we were running and got lost." Allen nodded, trying to hide behind Lavi's slightly larger frame.

"So you expect us to believe you, that you are simply playing a game of hide and seek?" The one Levier had called Link raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly, Two-dot!"

"My name is Inspector Link."

"Got it, Two-dot!" Lavi grinned, hoping to ease the tension that had gathered.

Scientist Zhu simply huffed in annoyance.

"Did you want to bring Exorcist Kanda here, or not Mr. Levier?" She snipped. "I do not have all day." Levier glared at her.

"I would watch myself if I were you. My position is much higher than yours, and you might find yourself jobless or more, _Master_ Zhu."

"You are simply lucky that your family is so influential with the Pope. Otherwise you would have never been pardoned and you would find yourself stripped completely of your 'special' position." Zhu hissed, her face snarling like an angry cat.

Clearly, she was not on good terms with Levier.

"Now, now." Komui stepped in. "Why don't we let these two boys leave and we can forget about waking Alma, hmm?" Putting his arms behind Allen and Lavi, he began to push them towards the door.

"Come on Lenalee! HAHAHAHAHA!" Komui half sang.

"STOP!" Levier demanded. "Is that who I think it is? The exorcist who sided with the Noah family?" His claw like fingers pointed towards Allen, before breaking into a gleeful grin.

"The contract is broken! He is here to infiltrate the Black Order from the inside. Just wait until the Pope hears about this, Komui Lee. You will be tried for treason for sure!" Levier yelled. "Come, Link! Back to the Vatican!"

"Yes, sir." Link snapped shut a notebook he had opened before hurrying to catch up to the demented man.

"You can't do that, Levier." Komui replied, his face completely serious. "The contract has not been broken in any way. The contract states that the Exorcists and Noah family will not fight. It says nothing about them meeting each other to hang out." Komui pushed his glasses up onto his nose, which hid his black eyes. "Don't try to make a mountain out of nothing, Levier."

Levier paused in his brisk walk towards the exit.

"Oh, can't I? Who do you think His Holiness will believe more? Someone who alliances themselves with the enemy or me? A trusted advisor just like every member of my family before me." With no reply, Levier continued his march with Link following faithfully.

"What the hell is going on that you needed me down here?" A grumpy voice blocked Levier from leaving.

"Ah, Yuu. I see you have made it."

"Yeah, I got your summons. Now, what the fuck do you want me down here for?" Kanda growled as he strode into the room, his sword firmly sheathed at his waist. With a quick glance around the room, Kanda's temper had once again sky rocketed.

"Baka-usagi, moyashi. You just saved me the trouble of finding and maiming the two of you beyond recognition." The blue haired samurai let his hand rest threatening on the hilt of Mugen.

"We're very sorry, Kanda, it will never happen again!" Lavi begged, falling to his knees comically as he raised his arms above his head in despair.

"I make no promises." Allen glared at the Japanese swordsman.

Thus, a glaring contest was instigated between the two Innocence holders.

"Kanda, cease this foolishness at once. We have something for you to do." Zhu ordered stepping forward after distancing herself from the argument between Komui and Levier. Chaoji kept his silence streak but his glare towards Allen was obvious. Lenalee just kept silent, trying to press herself into the wall and disappear from Levier's gaze.

"And what do you want me to do?" Kanda spat out, his obsidian eyes never leaving Allen's.

"We want to wake Alma Karma. We need you to interact with him to see if he wakes up." Levier interjected, walking towards Kanda. "Failure to do so will result in-"

"As an attempt of treason and possibly execution." Lavi interrupted, getting up from the floor. "We get your threats by now."

Allen suppressed a chuckle with great difficulty. However, a small snort managed to escape his throat and Levier glared at him.

"Make no mistake, Walker. I will see dead for your betrayal. Link, guard him and make sure he doesn't escape." He fizzed; seething with rage before turning to head back towards a machine that Zhu was standing near. Link nodded as he walked towards where Allen was standing with Lavi.

"Is this where it is kept?" Levier inquired the scientist. Zhu glanced at him coolly.

"No, this isn't where _he_ is kept." She put a big emphasis on the 'he' part. "I'll open up where he is right now. But first-" Zhu nodded in Kanda's direction. "You should brief him on what's going on before he gets a heart attack."

Kanda was standing deathly still; even Lavi and Allen knew to back away from sword maniac when he was in this state. Levier, sadly, did not.

"What is the matter with you, Kanda?" he scoffed. "Hurry up and get over here so Alma Karma can awaken."

"You told me he had died." Kanda's voice was sharp, promising pain very soon to someone.

"Well, I lied then and now I'm telling you wake him up!"

"I refuse!"

"You do not have a choice, Second-Exorcist!" Levier boomed.

Silence crept up on the group as everyone froze at Kanda's hidden origins. Without a word, Kanda stalked to where Zhu was, his eyes promising revenge to Levier to when he had the chance.

"That was out of line, Levier." Komui muttered. Levier wheeled around to face the head of the European Branch of the Black Order.

"I do not care, Lee! I want results, and if making someone a little uncomfortable does the trick, then I won't hesitate to enforce it!" Spit was flying from the crazy man as his anger boiled. "Since Walker here is now working for enemy, sacrifices must be made so we can win this war! More Third-Exorcists must be made and Alma must be awakened to increase our manpower!"

"But the contract explicitly states that the Noah family and Vatican Church have ceased fighting. If you do this, the compromise between the two will be voided and the there will be plenty of more casualties, for which we can't replace!" Komui cried.

"The contract is a fake, can't you see that?" Levier screamed. "The first chance they get, they will attack and destroy the one hope mankind has for survival!"

"You are utterly insane, Levier." Lavi said dryly.

"No he is not!" Chaoji finally spoke for the first time. "He is doing what he thinks is right. And he is! The Noah family has killed for more than a thousand years, they deserve to be wiped out along with all of the akuma!" Chaoji was breathless after speaking out so fiercely.

"Chaoji." Lenalee, Lavi, and Komui all whispered, shocked at the venomous attitude towards the Noah that the newest exorcist had displayed. Link simply glanced at the exorcists before scribbling away in his notebook next to the white haired boy. Allen was silent, knowing of Chaoji's hatred towards the Noahs and his animosity at Allen, himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Han." Levier nodded in Chaoji's direction. Chaoji dipped his head in response, a blush crossing over his cheeks at his outburst.

"Now, Master Zhu! Show me where Alma is!"

A sudden whirring sound came from below their feet, as the floor split in the middle and a clear pane of glass was shown as the floor moved apart, revealing a human body trapped underground.

"So this is where Alma Karma was kept. Now, Kanda, wake him up!"

"How the fuck do I do that?" Kanda had collected himself to a certain extent, as he stood next to Zhu instead of listening to Levier.

"Lavi, that is Alma Karma?" Allen whispered, looking at the scarred man below their feet.

"It must be." Lavi sounded nauseated. "Why would anyone want to keep him alive underneath a floor?"

"This is Alma?" Kanda shouted, as he finally looked at his past friend. "He looks nothing like he used to!"

"Kanda," Zhu sounded irritated. "It's been nine years since you last saw him. He isn't going to look the same!"

"But what are all the scars from? We are able to regenerate at high speeds; he shouldn't have any scars!"

"That's because we have been using him for the Third Exorcist Project." Levier strode over to where Alma's head was laying. "Now for the last time Kanda, wake him up!"

"What do you want me to do? Dance on top of his head?" Kanda retorted. At once, Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee giggled at the idea of Kanda dancing despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Shut the hell up, all of you!"

"Sorry, Yuu-chan. But it's funny!" Lavi chortled.

"Baka-usagi…" Kanda's voice held a warning as his hand once again reached for Mugen.

"Sorry." The three young exorcists each became silent as the rest of the people in the room looked on in annoyance.

"Geez, try to make the situation any less awkward and the other people just stare at you like you're insane." Lavi muttered under his breath.

There was a groan of machinery and the floor right above where Alma was resting came apart. All heard a hissing sound as Alma's body started lifting up into the air, due to the machine he laid on.

"Alma." Allen heard Kanda whisper.

"This was our greatest creation. At first it seemed he would a failure just like all of the other Second Exorcists, except of course, for you Kanda, but then we found a greater use for him: the creator of all Third Exorcists!" Levier was elated. "And when we wake him up, we will be able to use his abilities to create more Third Exorcists and possibly become a great fighting tool himself!"

"That's sick." Allen trembled as he thought about all of the experiments people had to suffer because of the Black Order. "You used people, humans, to create experiments to go die in a war that has ceased! What is wrong with you?" he cried.

Levier stared at Allen with his eyes filled with insanity.

"I'm not so gullible as all of these fools to believe for one second that the Earl has completely stuck to his bargain. He is planning to renew the Holy War; I know it! He is using this time to create more Akuma to destroy all of humanity. And he is using you, Walker, in his elaborate plot to infiltrate the Black Order, the one organization that stands a chance against defending mankind!"

"That is completely absurd!" Allen declared, stepping forward to face Levier directly. "You hate akuma because they are made unnaturally and do the work of someone who is much older than anyone else save for God. And yet you create these experiments, which are worse as you are either trying to bring people back to life or enhancing their abilities to a superhuman level to fight and die for a War that shouldn't even be taking place and you are claiming to be saving humanity? You are the people who are destroying it!" The youngest person in the room shouted, clenching his fists so tightly, that Lavi could almost imagine his skin being broken from where his nails touched.

"Moyashi." Lavi murmured.

"Allen." Komui and his sister both whispered. Kanda was silent, his samurai training keeping his emotions in check. But Lavi could tell Kanda was slightly impressed by Allen standing up to Levier.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh and a thud of a body hitting the floor drew Lavi out of his amazement.

Levier was standing in exactly the same spot as before, with his right fist held out having just hit its target of Allen's stomach. Having not expecting it, Allen had not prepared himself for the sudden force and had fallen. In a flash he was back up on his feet, anger burning in his eyes.

"Mr. Link, I thought I told you to keep an eye on Mr. Walker?" Levier said as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe his hand.

"My apologies, Mr. Levier. I was writing in my notebook of the current situation and didn't move in time to stop him." Link bowed politely. He then grabbed Allen's arm in a pinching hard grip. Allen squirmed a little, but otherwise didn't show his discomfort about being handled like a freshly caught chicken.

"Now, Kanda. Wake up Alma Karma!" Levier yelled at the blue haired samurai.

"I'll see what I can do." Unsheathing Mugen, Kanda briskly walked towards the now waist high form of Alma…

And began to poke him with his sword.

"Oi, Alma. Wake up, now. God this is stupid." Kanda muttered. He turned to face the insane Inspector. "Well, it's not working. Can I go now?"

Levier's nostrils flared.

"You are not going anywhere, along with any one else in this room, until that experiment is awakened, and my goals reached."

"And what exactly are you're goals, Levier?" Komui asked, sitting down on the floor to watch Kanda continue to poke Alma Karma with his sword in a bored manner.

"To revive Alma, perfect him so he can fight alongside the exorcists, and lock up Allen Walker."

"I'm right here, you know! Why the hell do you want to lock me up?" Allen shouted.

"Because you here only to plot the destruction of the Holy Vatican and Black Order. And we must stop you at once." Levier smirked.

"What utter bullshit." Lavi spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Allen could almost hear Levier's teeth grinding harshly with one another.

"You have no valid points. I mean, yes it is a possibility that Allen may be ordered to try to destroy us from the inside, _if _it was any other human organization group. This is the Millennium Earl you are talking about. He is the closest thing to a Deity anyone has ever seen. His word is probably law." Lavi started pacing, hands behind his back as he mulled over what exactly to say to the Inspector.

"He is the Devil!" Levier spat. "And the bible clearly says to never trust the word of the Devil!"

"Throughout history, the Earl has been shown to keep and follow up on his promises!" Lavi whirled to glare at Levier. "Do not question me on anything that deals with history. Studying history is my life, my entire existence! Just go ask Old Panda if you don't believe me!"

"Well I don't, _Junior_ Bookman." Levier hissed. "And I won't believe you until-"

"OI! Will you all shut up for five fucking minutes? Usagi, if the bastard doesn't want to believe you, then let me be ignorant. Bastard, if you continue being an asshole, the stuff it! No one wants to listen to you!" Kanda snarled from his position of poking Alma with Mugen.

"Pardon me!" Levier shouted, outraged that the exorcists in front of him were showing such disrespect. "Do you want me to lock you in isolation and then place you under suspicion of treason?"

"That wasn't treason, that was me being annoyed and frustrated that you didn't bother to tell me that someone I thought dead for the past nine years was actually only comatose and is still being used as a fucking experiment! And now you want me to wake him up so you can add to your fighting force for a war that currently on hiatus! And why everything treason for you, you damn mother-"

"Arggghhhhhhh!"

A loud groan stopped Kanda from continuing his tirade and everyone's head swirled around to face the now awakening experiment. Kanda's face paled as he moved his sword back onto his hip and backed away quickly.

Alma Karma groaned again as the comatose patient for nine years finally woke up.

Eyes blinked to become adjusted to the light and Alma struggled to sit up. Lavi rushed over to help him with Allen following right behind him, while everyone else was simply staring.

"Where…am I?" A voice rasped out of an unused throat.

"You are at the North American Branch of the Black Order." Allen replied, Lavi's right hand holding Alma's back.

"Who are…you?" Alma questioned attempting to stand now.

"I'm the awesome cool Lavi, this is Moyashi Allen, over there is cute Lenalee, her overprotective brother Komui and pineapple head Chaoji. In that corner is Insane Inspector Levier, and behind me is Two-dot Link, and Master Zhu is over there next to Yuu-chan." Lavi introduced everyone in his own way. Alma blinked in confusion before turning to Allen.

"Your name is bean sprout Allen?" he asked the now fuming white haired teenager.

"No! Its just Allen, Lavi!"

"Ah heheheh…" Lavi chuckled weakly, slowly backing away, while still holding onto Alma, to avoid being skewered by Allen with his innocence. "Just a joke, Allen."

"Did you say Yuu was here? As in Yuu Kanda?" Alma stopped the murder that was about to happen before him.

"Yeah, he's over there." Lavi pointed, letting Alma try to balance on his own.

"I need to see him." Alma struggled even harder to stand him and nearly fell down. Allen rushed to catch him before he fell flat on the floor.

"Careful-" Allen started before Alma started glowing with a ethereal light. Everyone in the room witnessed Allen flinch and slap his hands over his face as his left cursed eye flared up in pain and activated.

"I…Must…Kill…Yuu!" Alma moaned, as the light engulfed him

"I knew he was part Noah!" Levier crooned. "He has the power to make akuma! Link, are you writing this down?"

"Yes sir!" Link said as he scribbled at an impossibly fast speed.

The light brightened the entire room, blinding everyone for a few seconds.

And that's when screams were heard around the room.

"Lavi-kun, Allen-kun!" Lenalee cried, her eyes tightly closed shut to keep out the intense light.

Soon the light evaporated, showing the room exactly what predicament they were now in.

"Alma." Kanda whispered as the now Level 4 Akuma whose face looked much younger and was healed of all scars, turned in his direction. Behind Alma, the forms of Allen and Lavi were seen on the ground, several long and some deep gashes inflicted on their arms and torsos. Allen and Lavi both shakily stood up, each now prepared for battle.

"Crown Clown, activate!" Allen yelled, a white cloak and sliver mask now adorning his figure as his left hand elongated into claws while his right hand turned white.

"Ōzuchi Kozuchi! Grow, grow, grow!" Lavi shouted as his hammer grew to the size he usually battled with.

With a synchronized cry, Allen and Lavi both leapt for Alma their weapons ready to attack the newly made Level 4 Akuma.

"Edge End!" Allen raised his left hand claw, which connected with Alma. Lavi grunted as he swung his hammer and felt it hit Alma's form.

Alma screamed as blades shot out of his hands and he tried to hit the exorcist and Noah attacking him. Allen and Lavi dodged the widely swinging blades, unable to counterattack because of the lack of space the two of them occupied.

"Innocence activate!"

Suddenly, Kanda was there, slashing and defending against Alma. Allen and Lavi were able to jump away as they watched Kanda furiously attack Alma.

"What the hell is going on?" A Portuguese sounding voice came up from behind Allen.

"Tyki!" Allen cried. Levier whirled around to discern Tyki standing next to Allen and exploded in anger.

"I knew you were trying to bring down the Order, you damned child!" Allen glanced at Levier in exasperation.

"If I was trying to destroy all of you, then why am I trying to stop Alma?" Allen demanded.

"It is part of your elaborate plot! But you won't fool me!" Levier roared.

"Tyki, what are you doing here?" Allen asked, ignoring Levier.

"I felt the presence of an Akuma in here, wondered what the hell was going on, and so I found myself here where there is a Level 4 Akuma. Why do I usually find you in the thick of trouble, Allen? Your dad is going to murder me for this." Tyki explained, while looking at Allen's wounds.

"You'll live, but don't get any more hurt than you already are!" Tyki ordered.

"Alright, alright." Allen grumbled. He then glanced over at the red head.

"You ok, Lavi?" The Junior Bookman simply grinned.

"Come on, Moyashi! You know I have had worse injuries than just a few scratches."

"It's the thought that counts, Lavi! And it's Allen!" Allen whined.

"Allen, you still haven't explained what's going on." Tyki sounded annoyed from the lack of information.

"Ah well, that's Alma Karma. He was part of-"

"The Second Exorcist Project, if I remember correctly." Tyki broke in. "Oh boy, Allen. You picked the best time to come visit, didn't you?"

Allen just glared.

"How do you know about the Second Exorcist Project?" Lavi asked, interested in the ways Noah pick up information.

"That's a secret, Junior Bookman." Tyki drawled as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. Lavi pouted.

"That's not fair."

"I think we have more important things to do right now, Lavi." Allen pointed at where Kanda and Alma were still fighting. Komui had his arms around Lenalee and Chaoji to keep them from interfering in the destructive fight.

And it was for a good reason.

"Forth Illusion Style!" Kanda growled out his fourth release form of Mugen as his pupils changed to four dots and continued to hack away at Alma with an increased speed and power.

"You've gotten cool now, Yuu!" Alma exclaimed. "Do you have friends?"

"Shut up and die!"

"You die!" Alma opened his mouth and spikes flew out and impaled Kanda in his torso.

"Is Kanda going to be alright, brother?" Lenalee asked, her fear of loosing any of her friends weighing heavily on her mind.

"He should be fine. But if he continues to increase his power, he soon won't be able to differentiate between friend and foe." Komui explained, his grip tightened on the two exorcists next to him. "That's why I don't want either of you to fight; I don't need any more deaths if I can help it."

"Sir." Chaoji was in shock. The only person who would show their complete concern for him was Anita. And she…was…

Chaoji glanced at Allen Walker. The one ex-exorcist he could never tolerate, even though there were many people who spoke fondly of him in the Order. The fact that this once distinguished exorcist had decided to return to his family, who had abandoned him because the Church was after them, instead of staying and fighting the Noah did not sit well on Chaoji's conscience. _How could anyone side with the enemy, even if they are related to them?_

"It's because he wanted to protect all of us." Lenalee spoke softly, but still Chaoji heard her.

"What?"

"Allen has always been the sacrificial type. So when he was given a choice, stay in the Order and be placed under suspicion for treason from Levier or go home to his real family, people who are similar to him."

"But how does that make him the martyr type? He chose the better option to stay alive didn't he?"

"Allen was happy here, even when things were becoming hectic. He had his friends and when we weren't on missions we would hang out like normal teenagers do. But now there is a chance of Allen turning into a Noah. He didn't want that to happen in a place where anyone of his friends could get hurt. So he chose the better option for all and war has ceased." Lenalee turned her head to observe Allen.

"He is happy there too, so I'm glad. As long as he is still my friend, I am his."

Chaoji turned to look back at the fight between the two former Second Exorcist Experiments, having different thoughts about Allen Walker.

_A sacrificial type? I guess so. All the stories told at the Order usually involve him giving up something, except to Kanda._

"Fifth Illusion Style." Kanda's voice broke Chaoji's thoughts.

"Master Zhu, Inspector Levier, Inspector Link, Lenalee, Chaoji, Allen, Lavi, and Mr. Mikk, please move away from the fight!" Komui called, fear creeping into his tone. "Kanda's gone berserk, don't get involved!"

"Ah, Yuu. You've gotten so strong!" Alma seemed happy as he danced away from Kanda's still form.

"Destroy." Kanda's voice was quiet. For the first time, Alma looked surprised.

"Yuu?"

"Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy. Destroy!" Each word made Kanda's voice increased and by the last destroy had been uttered, he was screeching. And then he was charging, faster than ever slashing at Alma.

"Stop Kanda!" Allen cried as he pulled his sword from his left arm somehow got in the middle between Kanda and Alma, blocking Mugen from hitting its target.

"Why doesn't he ever listen?" Tyki moaned, worry showing in his tense shoulders.

"Get behind me more, Alma!" Allen shouted, grimacing as Kanda's furious face turned to Allen.

"What's with you?" Alma cried, confused as to why someone was defending _him_.

"You just woke up, so you shouldn't have to die already! Besides, it's my fault that you are an Akuma now." Allen grunted, as he pushed away Kanda with his sword.

"I don't understand. I've always been part Akuma. Both me and Yuu have Akuma cells inserted inside of us from when they were experimenting." Alma jumped back with Allen, as Kanda moved to strike right they had been standing mere seconds before.

"Why are you protecting him?" Kanda shrieked, his common sense completely vanished as his power grew. "Fifth Illusion, Ripping Flash Claw!"

"Shit!" Tyki jumped into action and went to go save his nephew before he became skewered to death. Lavi paled as he hypothesized the ferocity of the attack.

"Die, Kanda!" Alma shouted, his stab wounds already starting to close up.

"Die Alma!" Kanda bellowed as he went to stab Alma in the chest.

"His hair is turning purple. Kanda is getting lost in the power." Master Zhu spoke for the first time since her argument with Levier. When Lenalee and Komui turned to look at her, both were startled to see tears falling down her face. "The Project was a waste, both of them will die." She sobbed.

"Shut up, woman!" Levier ordered. "Link, go and subdue Kanda with your talismans. We need at least one of them alive!"

"I'm afraid that the talismans will not work on these two. They're power is simply to overwhelming for the talismans to work properly." Link replied promptly, snapping his notebook shut. Levier growled in annoyance. He turned to the head of the European Branch of the Back Order.

"Komui! Send your sister and the exorcist next to you to stop the fighting!"

Komui stared at Levier, his face expressionless.

"I am not going to send in my sister or Chaoji into a fight that there is a strong possibility of them dying for no reason."

"You are all useless! I will see you inspected for your competence, Komui. You cannot even follow orders!"

"I follow orders if they are necessary and pertaining to our cause. Your orders follow neither."

Tyki held Allen, who was almost unharmed except for a few scratches here and there.

"Why the fuck must you keep throwing yourself headfirst into danger like that? Do you know what the Millennium Earl would do to me if we came home with you in a body bag?" The older Noah lightly squeezed the Earl's son.

"Sorry Tyki." Allen muttered, still dazed from how fast Tyki had moved. "But I can't just let them kill each other! When I touched Alma, he somehow became a Noah, so it's my fault and I need to help fix it!" Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Allen, not everything is your fault. He turned into an Akuma simply because he was already so close to being one that even the smallest touch from someone of the Noah clan would have achieved the same result."

"Allen!" Lavi cried as he ran up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lavi." Allen said as he squirmed free from Tyki's grasp. "By the way, I thought Road would be with you. Where is she?"

"Once she felt the Level 4 Akuma inside the Order, I told her to go get the Earl just in case. They should be here soon." Tyki answered, shaking his head in exasperation.

"Oh joy. I am in a lot of trouble, aren't I?" Allen groaned at the thought of his father coming to rescue him on his first visit to the Black Order. "I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"You'll be lucky if he allows to leave the mansion after this." Tyki responded.

There was a scream, and Dark Matter flew out of Alma from a hole in his stomach.

"What's happening?" Lavi asked, his voice filled seriousness as he entered his Bookman persona. The Old Panda wasn't here to record the events that were unfolding before him and so Lavi had to remember every single detail that transpired.

"Alma isn't a true Akuma. His body is giving out on him and he'll soon break down from all of the fighting he is doing." Tyki sighed. "Even if he wins the fight against Kanda, he won't live long to enjoy his victory."

In his explanation, Tyki hadn't noticed Allen running off to help Alma; but Lavi had.

"Allen! Come back!" He shouted, worry filling him even though he wasn't supposed to be attached to anyone.

"This fight needs to stop!" Allen called over his shoulder as he reached the Akuma. Quickly scooping Alma up, Allen hurdled out of the path of Kanda's sword.

"What are you doing Kanda? Stop fighting!" Allen pleaded to the samurai exorcist.

For the first time since the fight began, Kanda stopped moving. All of a sudden, a large blast of power emitted from the purple haired man.

"Why should I stop?" He spat out. "Are you only helping him because you feel guilty? It is your fault, you know? That Alma is an Akuma! You were fighting him earlier!" Kanda took a breath.

"This all your fault, you Noah. You're the fucking son of the fucking Millennium Earl and you thought you could just come here to hang with the enemy? How idiotic are you?"

"Kanda." Allen stood; shocked as Kanda spilt his origins to Levier, the one man Allen didn't want to ever know.

Levier didn't let the information take long to sink in; almost immediately after Kanda had finished his sentence he whirled to where Allen was standing.

"You are the son of the Millennium Earl? You eluded my grasp all those years ago and now you have rejoined your _precious_ family?" Levier chuckled darkly. "Oh, this is fantastic! I will finally have something that the Earl would do anything protect! Link!" He spun to where Link was standing. "You can hold him, can't you?"

"Yes sir." Link drew something from his pockets and began chanting.

"I don't think so!" A pink umbrella came out of nowhere and smashed Link on the head. He was instantaneously knocked out. Road Kamelot came into view, Lero in her hands and a murderous expression on her face.

"No one touches my little brother!" She hissed, her skin turning gray and for once, a vicious scowl adorned her face.

"Lero-Road, I'm not a bat you can just swing around! ~Lero!" The umbrella cried.

"Road, where is the Earl?" Tyki asked stepping towards his niece.

"I'm right here, Tyki-pon. Now where is Allen?" The Millennium Earl himself stepped into the laboratory, and everyone could somehow feel his anger even though his customary smile was still fixed on his face.

"He is fighting Kanda now, Earl." Lavi replied to the shock of the exorcists.

_When had Lavi become so formal with the Noahs?_ Lenalee thought as she was held against a wall with Chaoji right next her and Komui blocking the way to where the fight was taking place.

The Millennium Earl looked to where Alma was laying, watching the Samurai and the Clown fight extremely violently.

"Allen." The Earl muttered, a parental feeling of worry filling his gut as he watched his son fight for his life.

Then the Earl felt his heart stop.

The sound of a machine gun being used filled the room as smoke obscured the room.

"Guahhh!" Everyone in the entire room heard Allen scream, and that is when things became chaotic.

Chaoji and Lenalee broke free from Komui's meager blocking and ran towards the gun sounds were originating from. Master Zhu pressed herself into the wall, terrified beyond any measure. Komui was cursing as he tried to follow where his sister went, but the smoke that was filling the room was making it increasingly difficult to navigate. Lavi rushed to where he heard Allen last and ran into Tyki who was running the same way.

"Lenalee, use your Boots to use the wind to blow away the smoke!" Lavi called to a direction where he thought Lenalee was. He wasn't sure if she had heard him so he got ready to bellow again until he heard her call.

"Innocence Activate!" Within a few seconds, the smoke had cleared and revealed the gruesome scene.

The first thing Lavi noticed was that Levier was in a corner holding a machine gun, with a teenage gothic girl glaring furiously at him, holding a bloody candle to his neck. The second was that Komui was lying on top of the fallen form of Chaoji who had tripped over Link's prone form. Lenalee had made it near to where Levier was standing but had stopped four and half feet away, her innocence still active. Third was that Alma was lying completely on the floor where he was dropped unceremoniously by Allen only minutes ago. Fourth was that Tyki and the Earl were staring horrified at the picture that was in front of them. Fifth, when Lavi had turned to examine the scene that had shocked the infamous Millennium Earl, he felt his entire body go numb in despair.

Allen's back was covered in gun shot wounds and Kanda's sword had pierced his chest.

"Moy-Moyashi." Kanda sounded horrified and Lavi noted that his hair looked slightly more blue than purple now.

"Allen!" Lenalee's shriek got Lavi's body to start moving again and he walked slowly towards Allen.

Dimly, Lavi heard Road harshly speak the words "How dare you?" right before he heard Levier scream like a banshee.

There was a low grunt and everyone saw Allen push himself off of Kanda's blade, his skin turning a dark grey as blood began to seep from out of the wound and he fell to the floor in a heap.

"Allen!" Tyki ran up to the fallen boy, grief etched everywhere on his usually bored features. The Earl wasn't far behind him.

"He is a complete Noah now." Lavi whispered.

"Earl, I'm taking him back to the mansion." Tyki stood up, Allen unconscious in his arms. "We have medical supplies and we'll need to help get through the Noah transformation." Tyki started walking off. "Road. Make me a door."

"Of course, Tyki." Road replied, with a new doll in her hand that looked suspiciously like Levier. No one questioned it.

With a wave of her hand, Road created a red and black door and Tyki hurriedly entered and the door closed behind him.

Lavi walked up to where Kanda was now kneeling in shock.

"Yuu-chan." He murmured.

"Lavi, what did I do?" Kanda sounded disorientated, as if he was waking up from a bad dream.

"Why would I stab Moyashi?"

With a sigh, Lavi pointed at the prone form of Alma Karma.

"Is he…?"

"He's dead. From overusing his body too much in this battle. Allen tried to stop the two of you from fighting. Levier had a machine gun, he shot a Allen and I guess he fell towards your sword." Lavi replied hollowly.

"Will he be alright?" Kanda whispered, starting to sway in place. Lavi didn't reply as Kanda finally felt the full affects of the battle and fainted.

The Millennium Earl turned to Komui.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't just annihilate all of you right now." Komui squared his shoulders and faced the head of the family that opposed the Vatican Church.

"The contract technically has not been breached." He spoke softly.

"Excuse me?" Komui heard the rage in the Earl's voice increase.

"The contract stated that the exorcists wouldn't attack any members of your family as long as you didn't attack them first. Kanda was originally fighting only Alma Karma who is an Akuma."

"Are you insinuating that my son, who is now in a critical condition is to blame for this, then?" The Earl demanded.

"No. Allen defended Alma and Kanda was in a state of confusion. By increasing his power he becomes unable to distinguish between friend or foe."

"Allen is currently being treated for a sword in his chest that was placed by an exorcist who is employed by _you,_ Stop making excuses for him!"

"Actually, Earl-sama." Road popped up, squeezing her new Levier doll, "This man here shot at Allen-chan, which caused Allen to fall right in the path of the sword. So therefore all the blame lies on the blond insane Inspector of the Church."

"Earl-sama, I am not trying to make excuses. I am trying to relay everything that happened. But I'm no Bookman, so I can't memorize every single detail." Komui pleaded with the Earl. "I am trying to save my sister and the rest of my make-shift family here at the Order. We tried to get rid of Levier, but he found his way back into power. If it pleases you, we will not object if you decide to kill him now. I can take care everything over here and your involvement in Levier's death will not have to be recorded so we can continue to have this peace." The Earl was silent, obviously thinking of the benefits Komui had offered him: Levier dead and his son safe from his grasp if Allen lives through his injuries, the Church not declaring war again because of the death of the Inspector, and continued peace between the Noah family and the Order, which meant no needless battles.

"What about Yuu Kanda? Are you just going to calm him down and let him go with a warning not to use that much power again?" Road interrupted. Komui shook his head.

"Since we were at a standstill for the past few months, I am going to confiscate his sword and keep him working small jobs around the Order. He will be spending a bit of time in the Infirmary, even after his wounds are healed. Matron has been wanting volunteers." The man raised a hand to head to massage an upcoming headache. The Earl felt a small bit of sympathy for the younger man. He knew what it was like dealing with a higher power that loved to make life as difficult as possible. Plus all of the added work of directing a Branch Order, guilt every time one of the exorcists became injured on missions, the finders who went missing or turned up dead, and recently, the arrival of Levier meant that Komui rarely went a day without getting headaches.

The Earl sighed.

"That is acceptable. So the terms are as follows: We get Levier, you punish Yuu Kanda, and I will check up to see if you are keeping your word, if the Vatican Church declares war on us, or decides to terminate the contract, we will come and annihilate everyone." As he was speaking, a piece of paper and pen, floating in the air next to him, were jotting down every word the Earl had just spoken.

"Wish I could do that." Lavi called from across the room, from his sitting place next to the unconscious Kanda. "It would make recording history so much more easier." Everyone laughed wearily at the small joke, except Lenalee and Zhu, both who were crying. Chaoji was trying to comfort the sobbing exorcist, but it was obvious that he really didn't have any idea how to do so. Zhu was still pressed against wall, her hands over her face, the violent trembling of her shoulders the only indication of her crying.

Lavi pushed himself off the ground in an obvious amount of pain and slowly limped to where Lenalee and Chaoji were.

"Lenalee, come one. Stop crying, everyone is going to be alright." Chaoji was pleading now. "Allen will be alright as well. So please stop crying." The older man was getting upset at his inability to help his fellow exorcist.

"It's ok, Chaoji. Lenalee needs to cry about this." Lavi smiled as he walked up. "After all, the only reason she's crying is because she never got to spend any time with Moyashi-chan, like Yuu-chan and I did!" The world swayed dangerously after he finished speaking, for Lenalee in an incredibly fast motion, had slapped the back of his head.

"Owww…Lenalee." Lavi groaned, as he forced himself to sit down before he fell. He raised his head to see Lenalee with her arm out, the tears stopped, but a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh, Lavi! I'm sorry! Are you all right? I didn't mean to hit you that hard, but that's not true! I do not cry for superficial things like that!"

"Lenalee, calm down. You stopped crying and that was the general goal. So I win!"

Chaoji looked like he was desperately trying not to laugh, while Road skipped over to where the exorcists were.

Komui witnessed the bonding of the exorcists and smiled lightly before turning to the Earl.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble caused here today, Earl." Komui looked back at the now arguing exorcists and laughing Noah. "If it's any consolation, you and your family are not the only people in the world to wish for Allen's well being and safety. I will understand if you do not wish for him to meet with the exorcists anymore." The Earl gave a tense smile.

"I'm sure that is the case, Komui. You are actually not that bad for a man working for the Vatican Church."

"I actually didn't want to."

"Ah yes. Well, I'll allow Allen to visit, if it is a general location, not here and not at my place and he will need to have an escort for a while. I'm sure Tyki and Road will be more than happy to help in that regard." The Earl replied. Komui looked surprised.

"Why would you allow your child, who you have been separated for twelve years and who has a tendency of finding trouble wherever he goes to meet the enemy?"

The Earl smiled warily.

"Because I know Allen will put up a fuss if he is not allowed to visit his friends. The only reason he was going today to the Black Order was to visit some of the scientists today."

Komui smiled as he figured how much Allen had missed all of his friends at the Black Order.

"Well, Earl. I'm glad that we have come to an understanding despite the grievances that have taken place in the previous hours. Please tell Allen that we _all_ wish for him to get better and I will take everything over here."

"Very well, Komui." The Earl turned to Road. "Road-chan! It's time to go! Say bye to the exorcists and don't forget your new doll!"

"Bye!" Road waved to the exorcists and her grin became wider when Lavi waved back, enthusiastically. Even Lenalee managed a tiny wave, although Chaoji was too busy blushing brightly from whatever Lavi had just whispered in his ear.

Road created a door and the Millennium Earl and the First Noah both entered before the door disappeared into the air.

Komui gave a small sigh, as he took in the damage done by the brutal fight.

"This better not come out of my paycheck." He muttered. "Master Zhu! Let's go upstairs to the kitchen and get some coffee, alright?" Komui walked over to the scientist, holding out a hand for her to grab.

"I'm not crying, Komui." A shaky voice responded. Nonetheless, Komui's hand was grabbed to help Master Zhu stand up. "I'll tell the Head of the Branch to call up some contractors to clean this place up. Can all your exorcists walk?"

"Chaoji?" Komui called.

"Yes sir?" A much less red Chaoji jogged closer.

"Can you pick up Kanda and Link and carry then to the Infirmary?" Zhu asked, all traces of her weeping erased.

"Yes ma'am." With that, Chaoji ran to where Kanda was lying and easily picked him up and gently put the injured exorcist over his shoulder. He then walked over to Link, and with some difficulty, managed to toss him over his other shoulder.

"Lavi, can you walk?" Komui asked the hammer wielding Bookman, who had stood up along with Lenalee.

"Yup. Slowly, but yes."

"I'll help you, Lavi." Lenalee offered, wrapping her arms around Lavi to make him lean on her.

"Thank you, Lenalee!" Lavi smirked mischievously. "But I bet if it was Chaoji, you would have offered much faster, am I right?"

"LAVI!" Chaoji and Lenalee cried. "Stop joking like that; there's nothing romantic about me becoming friends with Chaoji!" Lenalee added, her face now turning red as was Chaoji's.

"Hehe." Lavi chuckled, happy he was able to annoy his friends and not get (anymore) injured in the process.

_Scene Change-_

When Tyki had rushed into the mansion with a bleeding and grey Allen, only Lulubell was there to witness the sight.

"Tyki, what happened?" she asked as she walked gracefully to the other Noah who was tenderly placing Allen on his bed.

"Shit at the Order. Long story short: Allen was fighting with that Samurai Exorcist, Kanda. Levier was there and shot at Allen with a gun. Allen got hit and accidently ended up skewering himself on Kanda's sword." Tyki was now fishing through cabinets without opening them; looking for wraps and clean cloths.

"Can you get me a bowl of water? I need to clean his wound." Lulubell nodded her agreement and walked briskly to kitchen to get a bowl of warm water and an extra cloth. She placed the bowl near Tyki who immediately set a cloth in the water to wash the blood that was dripping down Allen's face from the opening of his new Noah marks.

"So he is finally becoming a true Noah, then?"

"I guess so. I didn't know it would happen when he was fighting though." Tyki distractedly answered, now wiping the blood off of Allen's shoulder and chest. Using the power of being the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki was able to take out all of the bullets that had stayed gotten stuck inside of Allen. Once he was done, he was pleased to notice that the gunshot would were already healing. He unwrapped a roll of bandages and used his Noah abilities to wrap Allen's wounds without having to move him at all.

"He should be fine; his Noah abilities will help with his healing." Tyki sighed as he wiped his brow, feeling mentally strained as he appraised his work.

"The Earl has come back with Road." Lulubell announced as she walked out of the room.

Tyki only nodded, gently placing a hand on Allen's brow. The bleeding from the Noah crosses had slowed, but Tyki continued to keep washing his forehead, not wanting to leave Allen's side, but would most likely fall asleep if he just watched him.

"How is he?" The Earl's voice startled Tyki out of his repeated action.

"He'll live, but he's going to have an extremely horrible headache when he wakes up." The Earl smiled tiredly.

"As long as he is alive, then everything will be alright." Tyki stood up, ready to give the Earl some time alone with his son.

"You can stay if you want, Tyki." The Earl gestured back to the now vacant chair. Tyki shook his head.

"No, I'll go see what Road is up to. She's probably already annoying Lulubell." With that said, Tyki left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

"What a solemn hour." The Earl muttered, tired from the short negotiations that taken place. Placing his hand on his son's forehead, the Earl tenderly pushed Allen's bangs up to see the new seven crosses that adorned his head.

"And with this you are now a full Noah, Allen."

Closing his eyes, the Earl felt a need to sing so he summoned a small tune to play as he sang.

_I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to  
Turn it around  
Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace_

A fit of coughing interrupted the Earl and he opened panicked eyes to see the grey skinned teenager coughing harshly.

"Allen!" Carefully, the Earl sat Allen up, mindful of his injuries, so he could breathe easier.

"That was nice." Allen rasped as soon as his coughing fit ended.

"How are you feeling?"

"My upper body feels like Swiss cheese and I think my head got trapped between two swinging metal hammers."

"Ouch." The Earl winced at the light tone Allen had explained how he felt in. That showed exactly how often he had been injured.

"I'll live, Papa." The boy forced his body to lie back down.

"You know you are a full Noah now, right?"

"I think I figured that from the splitting headache and the scars I feel on my forehead." Allen retorted dryly.

"Go back to sleep, Allen. When you wake up, we'll play the piano and practice singing." The Earl smiled in relief, glad that least Mana had incorporated his philosophy of "Keep Walking Forward" into Allen.

"My singing isn't bad." Allen grumbled, softly as his eyes closed for the much needed rest.

The Earl stood up and left the room, determined to let his son rest as much as he needed to. While walking to his study, he passed the rest of his family: Road, Sheryl, Fiddler, Jasdevi, Lulubell, Mercym, Mightra, Skin, Trydem, Wisely, and Tyki all standing around Road who was triumphantly dancing in glee.

"Road-chan? Why are you so excited?"

Road turned to the head of the family, glee shining brightly in her eyes.

"I found the perfect cage to keep Allen locked inside for the next twenty years!"

**End**

**Ok, wow. This took me forever to write. More than a week I kept writing and changing aspects of the plot. This was inspired by the latest chapter of D. Gray-man, especially page 28, where Allen turns into a Noah. EPICNESS! **

**So anyways, I'm not sure good this one is. I knew the beginning and the end and some points of the middle, but everything else just seems kind of…strange, I guess. **

**Oh, and I know Levier is actually supposed to be Leverier, but I got so used to typing Levier that it just stuck. And I'm incredibly lazy to go back and fix it on all chapters. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Oh, and I don't own D. Gray-man or Within Temptation. But I do love them both. **


	4. Babysitting Woes

**I feel like a terrible person. It's been more than two years. Two fucking years, holy shit I am the worst author in the history of the world. I should just go throw myself into a hole that goes down to the center of the Earth and have the heat exterminate any little molecule of me that remains. That's how badly I have screwed you guys over. I apologize. **

**Anyways, it's the long awaited babysitter Tyki chapter!**

**Um, copious amounts of Tyki abuse, blasphemy of the highest order, and Road. Its Road, of course she comes with her own warning. **

* * *

"Tyki, I need you to babysit Allen today for a few hours!" The Earl's voice sounded through out the house. Tyki Kamelot, who was in fact trying to have a nap on the couch in the living room of the mansion, ignored him.

"Tyki!" The Earl sounded closer, Tyki noticed, as he lay still on the couch, much too comfortable to move at all. Then the stupid pink umbrella with the pumpkin on top came crashing onto his face.

"OW! What the hell, Earl? That hurt!" Tyki whimpered as he held his face tightly in his hands.

"You weren't responding, Tyki~pon, so I had to make sure you heard me." The Millennium Earl, creator of Akuma, enemy to the Black Order, reluctant helper to the freaking God of the world, etc. grinned widely as he swung Lero the Umbrella around. Yes, Tyki did name the idiotic umbrella. Now he just had to make everyone else call the stupid thing Lero and not Umbrella or Pumpkin-head. It got rather confusing one Halloween celebration when the Noah family went to America for a vacation from Europe.

"But why do I have to babysit Allen?" Tyki grumbled as he finally sat up, and pushed his hair away from his face. "And where are you going?"

"I need to meet with Cross and his new acquaintance. He is another magician and wanted to share some theories with me. As for your first question, there is no one else to babysit. And besides, Allen loves it when you babysit."

"What about Lulubell?"

"Mission."

"Skin?"

"I don't want Allen getting cavities before he turns four."

"Sheryl?"

"You should know he's busy."

"Right. Wisely?"

"Never. He is not the babysitting type."

"Harsh. Jasdevi?"

"If those two are ever left alone with Allen again, I will skin them alive. And if you left Allen with them, you will be joining the list of skinned people."

"Oh come on. That was only one time where they were playing a game of Dodge the Bullets. It was rather fun."

"..Tyki…" The Earl said threatening.

"But of course playing in the library was pretty stupid and Allen was only two at the time and really couldn't dodge well, so it will never happen again."

"Good boy. Now, you are not allowed to swear in front of Allen or perform any rude gestures, got it? And not too much junk food, and make sure he gets to bed by nine."

"I know, I know. This isn't the first time I've babysat the boy." Tyki muttered. He just wanted to get back to his nap.

"Oh, and Road will be coming over after her after school activities are done."

"FUCK!"

"TYKI!" and the Umbrella, no Lero came crashing back down on Tyki. Hard.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Watch your language. Allen should grow up to be a gentleman. Not a boy who curses like a sailor." The Earl waved Lero the Umbrella around and Tyki could swear there was a murderous glint in his eyes, just begging Tyki to tempt the Earl in hitting him again. He sighed, once again giving up his precious time and sanity to watch over his second family members. (His friends at the mines were still his first family.)

"So where is the little brat?" Tyki ran a hand through his dark hair in exasperation.

"…Tyki…" The Earl drawled out his name threateningly. Instinctively, Tyki's arms went to protect his poor abused head.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hit me again, Mr. Way-To-Over-Protective-Father! I meant, where is the little innocent angel?"

"You know, considering I am viewed as the devil, that could be really offensive."

"Are you really going claim that those stupid biblical stories are true?"

"Shut up and go watch Allen. He's in the dining room." With that, the Earl turned on his heel dramatically (although not as dramatic as Sheryl, that man was a born drama queen.) With a groan, Tyki stood up from the couch and headed to the dinning room.

"So am I allowed to give the kid pizza this time, or is there going to end up being another food war of rejected vegetables?" He called, knowing the Earl would be spending time trying to figure out which pair of boots to put on. Honestly, Tyki's employer, and technically father through genes and all or something, would have picked up on the fact that the two pairs of boots that he owned were exactly the same after seven thousand years.

"Allen needs to eat healthy food to grow nicely! Not pizza!" There was a slam as the door was closed, the Earl probably using the Lero the Umbrella to pull the door shut. Or maybe he just wanted to play a game of see if the door will last another year. With Jasdevi around, there was a high chance of the door seeing the inside of a furniture morgue within four months.

Tyki sighed, his hand rubbing his forehead as he passed the table, heading to the living room to find his new charge. He doubted that the brat was still there though.

"Oi, kid! Where did ya get to?" Tyki peered towards the corner that had been dubbed Allen's Drawing Corner by the kid; he even had a sign taped on the wall. Just as he thought, the kid had scrambled somewhere else, leaving a mess of ripped out pages from coloring pages, crayons all over the floor and a nice giant smiley face taking up the entire bottom half of the wall.

"Oh fucking hell." Tyki felt like smashing his own head in before the Earl or worse, Lulubell came back. At least he could count on himself on making his death quick. He lost the kid barely a minute after his far-too-overprotective-demon-of-a-father left and already had a vandalized wall on his hands.

"I hate everyone." Tyki pinched his nose, trying to dispel a headache. Giggling from the other room reached his ears, and it was with great caution that he opened the door and peeked his head in.

"Road! You were supposed to be in school for another two hours and sixteen minutes!"

"Uncle Tyki!" Two voices shrieked and the next thing Tyki saw was the ceiling being obscured by brown and black hair. Tyki raised his hand in a half salute.

"Yo." Two heavy bodies (not really) sat on his chest, both shouting their excitement.

"Today is going to be the best, Allen! You'll see!" Road's voice was far too close to his ears for comfort and Tyki groaned loudly and started pushing himself off the floor to get the two midgets he had the unfortunate luck of watching over.

"Road…. you were supposed to give me an easier time for another two hours." Road, in the form of a seven-year-old little angel of a girl (even Sheryl had to snort at that image), grinned widely, twirling around in her school uniform.

"I heard that you were babysitting Allen for the day, so I just had to come to play!"

"What did you tell your teachers this time and is your dear daddy going to be yelling at me about it?"

"I got a sudden case of malaria and had to leave immediately before everyone would get infected at the school and turn into rampaging cannibals starting a world wide infection of mayhem and death and misery."

"But there isn't any malaria where we are, that would be in Africa."

Road shrugged. "Teachers are stupid."

"Why are you even going to school again?"

"To flaunt my superiority over the ignorant apes called humans?"

"No, I got it. Its so I can relax for a few hours without having to worry about you doing something." Tyki felt a tugging on his pants, and looked down to see Allen demanding attention.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Tyki, I wanna play! Come play house with Road and me?" Allen's eyes went wide, into the most pitiable puppy dog expression that Tyki had ever seen. It would melt even the stoniest, cold, and uncaring samurai's heart if they had the opportunity to gaze upon the three year old. How could Tyki ever resist such a face?

"Nope, you two can entertain yourselves with that game. I'm going to go read." With practice, that's how. Road and Allen shared a look and both grinned in a way that had Tyki feeling more than just uneasy.

"Hey, what are…? Oi! Get off already! Come on, do you really-!"

It was barely a minute later that Tyki found himself half in a pink frilly dress, sitting on a little plastic chair with a table with a tea set all nicely laid out in front of him. Allen and Road were smiling innocently from their own seats, Road having changed from her school uniform to one of her gothic dresses and Allen dressed smartly in a jacket and formal pants with a ribbon tied around his neck. Both were handing out tea to the mutilated stuffed animals sitting around the table.

"More tea for you, Sir Blo DeEars?" Road said sweetly, tipping the tea pot onto the poor stuffed rabbit's head, the stuffing from the gaping holes were its ears once were getting soggy from the boiling tea. Allen was carefully scooping sugar into the missing eyeholes of King Albertnosee. Tyki sighed and awkwardly stuck his hand out from the dress, picking up the teacup placed in front of him and pouring himself some tea from an extra pot sitting on the table. Managing to free his other hand, the Noah of Pleasure fished around in his pocket for a book that he had stashed to read later on, before he knew that he was to be watching the midgets from hell. He tuned out the cackles that normal children wouldn't be making over a tea party and focused on Elizabeth and the failed attempts of wooing by Mr. Darcy.

It wasn't until he snapped the book closed nearly a quarter hour later that he realized something was wrong.

The table in front of him was completely cleaned up, the stuffed animals still sitting around looking as miserable as he felt, and empty of two hellions. He struggled to get out of the dress, as he stood, nearly falling over as he unsuccessfully pulled the dress over his head. There was skin tearing painfully at his neckline and shoulders and Tyki looked down to see the fabric of the dress clinging stubbornly to his skin by a white paste.

They had glued the dress to his skin. Those shitheads. Heaving a sigh of frustration, Tyki slipped his hands properly through the sleeves and pulled down, expertly patting the dress down to get rid of any wrinkles. If he was going to get stuck wearing a dress, he was going to look damm good while doing it. He could tear it off later with help from his beautiful butterflies.

He walked gracefully to the kitchen where he could hear sounds of pots clattering and children yelling.

"Road, I think we put this in here!"

"Nuh uh, Allen! We need to put more of the lollipops in first!"

"Children!" Tyki called in a high-pitched voice as he opened the door, his dress swishing fabulously along his knees. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Making dinner!" Allen was beaming, his face, no scratch that, his entire body, covered with white powder, bits of some green vegetable, chocolate, eggs, tomatoes, pieces of bread, and mustard. Road and the state of the kitchen didn't look much cleaner.

"You're really rocking that dress, Uncle Tyk." Road commented, sitting on the counter, talking around a lollipop in her mouth.

"Yes, I really am. Rather fetching choice you picked out, Road. Allen's idea for the glue?"

Road nodded. "Course it was. We have a little artist in our hands!" She bent over to pinch at Allen's cheeks, who swatted her away with a wooden spoon.

"Away, you witch! You ate all the candy!"

"As adorable as this is," Tyki drawled, fingers twitching to grab a cigarette, Earl's rules be dammed. "Is there any food that you two haven't contaminated?"

"I wanted to mix everything together and make the biggest lasagna." Allen said solemnly. "Its in the oven." Road cackled. "It's a beautiful creation too!"

Tyki just stared in the corner where the oven was spewing something from the cracks in the door. He didn't even want to know what it looked like; it would be sure to cause anyone, even that Leverrier bastard, nightmares.

"Fine, we'll go get pizza." Tyki sighed. "Go get your coats or something."

"But we're all messy and you're still in a dress!" Allen laughed. Tyki just sighed theatrically.

"Well, considering that I would rather not have to walk with half of my upper body ripped out, as pleasant as it sounds, I'm just going to have to make people jealous by my ability to wear dresses in public and look gorgeous while I'm at it. Plus I don't feel like waiting for the two of you to clean yourselves so you can go as your true monstrous selves."

"You're so silly, Tyki. This is nothing like my actual monstrous self."

"Don't I know it, doll face." Road giggled and jumped off of the counter grabbing Allen's hand and taking him to get his shoes and coat. Tyki used this time to write a quick note for the Earl, a handy set of pens and paper in the room next door. He grabbed some tape to make it stick to the front door.

The three of them left, two midgets skipping along happily, leaving a trail of something dripping behind them and a tall Portuguese man in a top hat and pink dress to match his dress shoes.

* * *

The Earl came back after his dinner, feeling rather impressed with the extent of this Mana's knowledge. But he was sick of being around Cross in close quarters for longer than seven minutes without attempting to set the man on fire. Humming a tune that he had stuck in his head, the Millennium Earl swung his umbrella around, passing the time away as he walked up to the front door of his house. There was a strange trail leading away from his front door, but the Earl paid it no mind (Road was over, what else could he expect?) until he saw a piece of paper taped to the wood of the door. The Earl deftly pulled it off the door, quickly scanning the contents.

_Dear Earl, _

_I've taken the chibis for pizza and ice cream and call dibs on not cleaning the kitchen. I also need to borrow some cash to buy a new jacket. This one doesn't match my new dress._

_ - Tyki _

The Earl found himself running into the kitchen. They better not have touched his cabinets with the alcohol in it. He had a feeling he would need a copious amount once the trio got back from eating food that they shouldn't have been eating in the first place.

He pushed open the kitchen door and his jaw dropped.

"TYKI!"

* * *

**Wow, that was an utter piece of shit. Can you tell where I picked up after two years? It seems like my writing has degraded a bit. Damm. And I guess I just love Tyki since I wrote everything from his perspective… whatever! I finally managed to finish this up, even though it kind of sucks. **

**Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Wait, wait, wait! Can anyone do me a huge favor? After writing this, and rereading, yes I do that, I now have a great urge to see Tyki in a dress. I'm going to attempt to draw it, but my artistic skills, to put it bluntly, suck ass. Whatever. I shall figure out a way to see my precious Tyki in a dress! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**


End file.
